


Missit me dominus

by Symphony_Of_Thieves



Category: Ivandy - Fandom, MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF, Masterchef España
Genre: Inspired by Masterchef (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Of_Thieves/pseuds/Symphony_Of_Thieves
Summary: Las pesadillas no son más que revelaciones de nuestra mente. Nos separan de cuanto es real y presente, y nos precipitan etéreamente a oscuros y sobrecogedores abismos. Es entonces, cuando sentimos la gravedad hacer justicia sobre el peso de nuestro cuerpo, y nos descubrimos cayendo hacia lo desconocido, que nuestra mente decide no desvelar los retorcidos secretos de la oscuridad, y nos hace despertar, ¿verdad?.
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez, Iván/Andy(Masterchef España 8)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué he escrito un Ivandy de terror? yo también me lo pregunto, pero aquí está y espero que os guste, o que al menos, os entretenga.  
> Me he inventado que la casa de Masterchef está en medio del campo, y es una finca enorme con otras fincas adyacentes, porque lo necesitaba para la historia y soy muy osado, hehe.
> 
> Gracias de antemano por leerme. Y gracias a @Mr_Aziraphael por corregirme el texto 🖤. 
> 
> 1/4

Se había tomado las pastillas para dormir. Aunque realmente no eran para dormir, sino para controlar la ansiedad, pero, con la dosis adecuada, lo ayudaba a deshacerse de esas pesadillas que lo acosaban y lo hacían despertarse sintiendo el corazón en la garganta y el pecho encogido.

Las pastillas lo protegían contra los demonios de su cabeza, pero, poco podrían hacer contra la pesadilla en la que despertaría aquella madrugada.

La habitación de Andy se sacudió, como si un terremoto, de tan solo unos segundos, hubiese tenido lugar en la zona de Madrid, donde estaba situada la casa, en la cual se hospedaban los concursantes de octava edición de Masterchef.

El joven abogado abrió los ojos bruscamente y enseguida los sintió pesados, aún bajo los efectos de la medicación.

Se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor confuso. A pesar de la tremenda sacudida que lo había sacado de su sueño, no veía indicio alguno de que esta hubiese sucedido realmente. No había ni un solo libro fuera de la estantería, ni ninguno de los objetos que descansaban sobre su escritorio parecían haberse movido.

Se volvió a tumbar bostezando y pensando que lo habría soñado, pero, un grito ahogado se escuchó desde la planta de abajo, y lo que parecía sonar como un mueble chocando en contra de algo le hicieron cerciorarse de que no, no lo había soñado.

Andy se incorporó rápidamente sentándose en la cama, y cogió su móvil. Eran las tres y diez de la madrugada. Recordó cómo la noche anterior había dejado a sus compañeros celebrando que ya eran finalistas, y se había escabullido a su habitación para deshacerse de la constante insistencia para que bailase de un Iván que se había tomado unas cuantas cervezas de más.

No es que no le hubiese gustado bailar con el gallego, para su consternación, habría aceptado la invitación a la primera si no hubiesen estado los demás presentes, pero, él no era un buen bailarín, o eso pensaba, así que no iba a ponerse en evidencia delante de sus compañeros.

Se oyeron más voces, gritos, y más ruidos, golpes. El joven abogado no estaba seguro de si debía preocuparse o asumir que la fiesta había tomado un giro salvaje en el que él se alegraba de no estar participando.

Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Aún estaba a tiempo de seguir durmiendo pues sentía su cuerpo entumecido y los ojos se le cerraban. Aún estaba bajo los efectos del clonazepam y si lo razonaba, era absurdo que algo malo pudiese estar pasando en la planta baja de la casa.

Solo estaban él y sus compañeros en ella, y toda la finca estaba bien vigilada no sólo por cámaras de seguridad, sino también por personal cualificado, pero, una vez más, cuando volvió a tumbarse en la cama, como si el universo se hubiese propuesto impedírselo, se escuchó un golpe seco, esta vez cerca de su habitación.

Andy se levantó enojado, podían montar todo el jaleo que quisieran abajo, pero, no podía permitir que no lo dejasen dormir, más cuando había tanto sitio que podían ocupar para no molestarlo. Así que se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a poner un poco de orden, cuando vio el pomo de esta girarse, justo antes de que la puerta empezase a temblar frenéticamente como si alguien estuviese desesperado por entrar. Y fue entonces cuando recordó que, antes de acostarse, había echado el pestillo como hacía cada noche después de la última bromita de Alberto, el cual había encontrado muy divertido dejar huevos en la alfombra al lado de su cama, de manera que el joven los pisase al levantarse. Para suerte de Andy, Iván lo había advertido con un mensaje de la ocurrencia de su amigo, ya que no pudo detenerlo a tiempo.

Iván era así, se creía con el derecho de poder meterse con él, pero lo defendía cuando cualquier otro lo hacía en su lugar, cosa que tampoco desagradaba al joven abogado. A esas alturas del programa y después de tantos meses juntos, realmente quedaban pocas cosas que le desagradasen del gallego.

La puerta dejó de moverse y el pomo volvió a su posición original.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Andy con un tono molesto, pero nadie contestó - para vuestra información, son las tres de la mañana, no son horas de estar molestando a nadie…-

De nuevo, el pomo se giró y la puerta volvió a convulsionarse. Entonces Andy lo entendió. Estaban intentando asustarlo, o gastarle algún tipo de broma de mal gusto.

Casi instintivamente, miró su móvil y abrió su chat con Iván. Esta vez no tenía ningún mensaje de él, según su estado, hacía unas tres horas que no se conectaba. Quizás el alcohol había anulado el poco sentido común que le quedaba y había decidido participar en la broma por esa vez. O quizás estaría borracho como una cuba y durmiendo. Muy a su pesar, prefería la segunda opción, pues la primera colocaba un nudo en su garganta, y una sensación de pesadez en su estómago.

No siempre se habían llevado bien. Desde que se conocieron no habían hecho más que sufrir altibajos, pero, últimamente parecían haber empezado a entenderse por fin. Quizás demasiado.

Andy bufó - no me vais a asustar con vuestros jueguecitos de críos, así que buscad algo más que hacer…- dijo de mala gana volviéndose a su cama y sentándose en ella de cara a la puerta. No se escuchó respuesta alguna, ni tampoco ningún ruido aparte de los sonidos extraños que venían de la planta de abajo.

El joven volvió a suspirar. Estaba molesto, lo que menos necesitaba era no poder descansar en la recta final del programa, cuando tenía que estar más fresco y atento que nunca para poder practicar e ir ganando cada prueba hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Decidió escribirle a Iván. Si todo aquello era una broma para molestarlo, aunque él hubiese accedido a participar, estaba seguro de que la pararía si Andy se lo pedía. Muy al contrario de lo que había pensado al principio, el gallego tenía muy buen corazón, y a pesar de sus piques, y sus enfados, siempre acababa demostrándole que se preocupaba por él, y lo hacía, contra todo pronóstico, de verdad.

_Iván, no sé cuál será tu estado de embriaguez ahora mismo, pero te pido que, si me estáis gastando una broma, por favor paréis. Me gustaría dormir. Gracias._

Estuvo un momento pensando si debía añadir un emoji. Iván siempre se los enviaba y últimamente, le enviaba repetidamente uno, el que al final tomó la valentía de enviarle.

_Iván, no sé cuál será tu estado de embriaguez ahora mismo, pero te pido que, si me estáis gastando una broma, por favor paréis. Me gustaría dormir. Gracias 😘._

El gallego pocas veces tardaba en contestar. Dato curioso: había analizado hacía algún tiempo, que cuando estaba con él, o estaban todos reunidos, era al único al que no veía mirar el móvil en ningún momento. ¿Significaba eso que sólo le contestaba tan rápido a él? Los hechos parecían indicar que así era. Andy no negaría que él también tardaba menos de unos pocos segundos en contestarle al gallego, pero, aquella vez la respuesta de Iván se estaba demorando. Diez minutos pasaron, en los que los sonidos de la planta de abajo no cesaban, e Iván ni siquiera parecía conectarse en el chat. Es más, el mensaje de Andy no parecía haber sido enviado.

El joven desactivo el wifi y comprobó sus datos y cobertura. Todo parecía estar en orden.

Escuchó como si algo chocase de repente contra su puerta, y acto seguido, un líquido negro azabache de consistencia un tanto espesa, empezó a entrar en su habitación desde debajo de la puerta. Andy se levantó y se acercó para mirarlo mejor. Desprendía un olor putrefacto y asqueroso que hizo que se tapase la nariz rápidamente. No reconocía que era, y tampoco entendía qué gracia podría tener hacer algo así, definitivamente no entendía las bromas de sus compañeros, y sin ninguna duda, ya se había cansado de la situación.

Esquivando el líquido que parecía seguir extendiéndose hacia dentro de su habitación, quitó el pestillo y abrió la puerta con una expresión de profundo enfado en su cara, preparado para gritar a cualquiera que estuviese en el pasillo, más no había nadie, solo aquel líquido pestilente desparramado en el suelo y él mismo. Fácil, habrían tirado el líquido, de ahí el golpe que escuchó, y se habrían ido a hurtadillas, sin hacer ruido. Lo realmente intrigante era la procedencia de dicha asquerosidad que parecía tener vida propia, pues seguía desplazándose hacia el interior de la habitación. Lo cual el chico no podía entender, pues la casa no se encontraba en pendiente, la gravedad no debería de actuar de aquella manera, pero, no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que encontrar a sus compañeros y hacerles limpiar el suelo.

Avanzó por el pasillo dirigiéndose a las escaleras donde encontró más de aquella cosa negra y apestosa desparramada. Encima no habían sido cuidadosos, qué desastre, pensó.

Los farolillos de la terraza y el jardín iluminaban perfectamente el salón principal a través de los grandes ventanales, por lo que Andy pudo contemplar con horror la escena que encontró allí. Los muebles parecían haber sido víctimas de un auténtico terremoto, pues las vitrinas, y los enseres que contenían, estaban tirados en el suelo. Los sillones y sofás estaban todos vueltos boca abajo y, por si fuera poco, había manchas negras por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Chicos? - Los llamó el joven sin obtener respuesta alguna. Empezaba a sentirse un poco intranquilo, temía que en cualquier momento cualquiera de ellos apareciese y lo asustase, o hicieran algo para sobresaltarlo ya que tenía claro que habían llevado aquella broma a un extremo absurdo. Podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Atravesó el salón principal intentando esquivar el desastre que yacía en el suelo. No sabía cómo iba a tomar la gente del programa todo aquello. ¿Y si estaban implicados? ¿Y si era algún tipo de cámara oculta?

Cuando se encontraba en el pasillo que llevaba hacia las cocinas, de repente escuchó el sonido de un paso detrás de él, pero, no le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta antes de sentir un brazo agarrando con fuerza su cintura, y una mano sobre su boca impidiéndole que saliera de su garganta más que un sonido ahogado.

Forcejeó para soltarse del agarre, pero, aquellos brazos eran enérgicos, y lo arrastraban hacia un rincón de la despensa donde lo apretaron con fuerza contra el cuerpo de su raptor.

A pesar de la rabia y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, nada le hubiese impedido identificar de quién se trataba cuando escuchó las siguientes palabras.

\- ¡Para, para, cállate!, ¡por favor! - suplicó el gallego en un susurro desesperado.

Andy dejó de forcejear e Iván apartó la mano de su boca, pero, no soltó su agarre, más bien lo contrario. Atrajo la espalda del joven hacia su pecho apretándolo contra él con ambos brazos y unos segundos después, Andy entendió por qué.

La puerta de la amplia despensa se había cerrado tras ellos. Era una de esas puertas antiguas de madera que estaban compuestas por pequeños tableros superpuestos, a modo de persiana, de manera que, se podía ver a través de ellos desde dentro, pero no en sentido contrario. De ese modo fue como Andy pudo ver el horror que pensó, por un momento, que le robaría lo que le quedaba de cordura. Sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de sus pulmones y su cuerpo entero empezó a temblar sin control alguno.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La figura que caminaba frente a la puerta de la despensa era similar a una figura humana, solo que sus brazos y piernas tenían una extensión exagerada, y su piel parecía ennegrecida y rasgada por la putrefacción. Caminaba en una postura que descartaba la opción de pensar que se trataba de cualquiera de sus compañeros vestido con un elaborado disfraz, pues su columna estaba totalmente curvada hacia atrás, de manera que su pecho miraba hacia el techo. Y su cuello colgaba entre los hombros como si careciera de huesos, o incluso músculos. Donde debería estar la cara de la criatura no había más que carne negra y retorcida, como si todos los componentes de ésta hubiesen sido empujados hacia dentro del cráneo. 

La criatura no emitía ningún sonido al caminar, lo que hizo a Andy preguntarse si tenía pies o estaba levitando, si es que aquello era posible, pues el único sonido que escuchaba era el de sus lánguidos brazos arrastrándose sobre el suelo.

El joven no podía asimilar la grotesca escena. No podía ser real, no tenía sentido alguno y sentía como si su raciocinio, y el peso del terror que estaba presenciando, tirasen de cada extremo de su cerebro, provocando en él un estado de confusión casi insoportable. 

Sin ser dueño de sus actos, una risilla nerviosa sin voz alguna, solo audible por el aire que salía de entre sus labios, se apoderó de él. Iván inmediatamente le volvió a tapar la boca pero esto solo empeoró las cosas, pues el joven empezó a reír algo más sonoramente preso de la histeria. Se preguntó por un momento si estaba perdiendo la cabeza, si aquella confusión casi dolorosa que sentía era el primer síntoma de algún tipo de demencia. Pero no, no era así, su raciocinio, siempre raudo en encontrar la lógica en las situaciones, acudió en su ayuda. No se estaba volviendo loco, simplemente no podía, no quería, creer que su vida se acabase de convertir en una de esas películas de terror que, a veces, le gustaba ver. 

-Andy, para- le ordenó Iván entre dientes, y el joven paró de reír. No porque el gallego se lo pidiese sino porque su voz le había recordado que él estaba allí, haciéndole sentir como si recibiera un puñetazo en el estómago. Después de todo, Iván sí que estaba siendo partícipe de aquella broma, cámara oculta o lo que fuese, y eso lo molestaba más que cualquier otro detalle de la absurda situación en la que se encontraba.

Con su mano, retiró la de Iván de su boca y se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos. -No tengo tiempo, ni ánimo, para esta estupidez, ¿sabes qué hora es? ¿Sabes que el lunes tenemos la prueba de eliminación? quizás vosotros os lo toméis a broma, pero yo no- dijo tajante en un susurro y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí e irse a su habitación. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía susurrando, ni por qué no se deshizo de la mano del gallego cuando agarró su brazo impidiéndole que se moviese un solo centímetro de donde estaba.

Con un solo movimiento, Iván volvió a tapar la boca del joven y lo obligó a agacharse junto a él, quedando los dos sentados en el suelo. Andy se percató de que el sonido de aquellas extremidades deformadas arrastrando por el suelo había cesado. ¿Se había detenido?

Rápidamente, Iván se movió tirando del joven de manera que ambos desaparecieron detrás de unas cajas de conservas y botellas de aceite que estaban apiladas allí. Justo antes de que el sonido viscoso de aquella atrocidad arrastrando sus brazos por el suelo, se volviese frenético de repente, como si, tras detenerse, hubiese deshecho su camino con rapidez hacia delante de la puerta de la despensa. 

Andy podía sentir la respiración agitada y los latidos acelerados del pecho de su compañero en su espalda, sincronizados con los suyos. ¿Quizás el gallego no era parte de todo aquello?, se preguntó mientras seguía negándose a creer que la situación fuese real. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía creer todo lo contrario, pues no era capaz de moverse y, cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, como si alguien o algo le hubiese propinado un puñetazo, se acercó más a Iván como acto reflejo, en lugar de levantarse y gritar que ya estaba bien con la broma. 

Para suerte de ambos, la puerta se abría hacia afuera desde dentro y, aquella criatura, no parecía tener la suficiente inteligencia como para averiguarlo. Así que, tras varios golpes más sin lograr hacer que el portón de madera cediera, se rindió. El sonido de algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo volvió a repetirse, parecía que la criatura había decidido seguir su recorrido.

Andy giró la cabeza para mirar a Iván, esperando encontrar en él alguna respuesta lógica a todo aquello, pero lo que encontró fue justo lo contrario. Al encontrarse tan cerca y, a pesar de la oscuridad, el joven se dio cuenta de que el gallego tenía una herida que no se veía nada bien en la frente, y sangre en el labio inferior. Sintió como si el corazón le diese un vuelco. No, es maquillaje, pensó esa voz de su cabeza que cada vez se hacía más débil, más pequeñita, y que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Cuando la criatura sonaba suficientemente lejana, Iván miró a Andy -Esto no es ninguna cámara oculta, Andy, así que no vuelvas a hacer algo así - dijo susurrando con un tono seco, mirándolo con unos ojos que el joven no conocía. Estaba asustado, asustado por mucho más que una mala valoración de los jueces, o llegar tarde a plató. El miedo de sus ojos era como un abismo en el que Andy se sentía caer una y otra vez, provocándole náuseas. Era real…

Iván devolvió su atención a la puerta intentando seguir el sonido que dejaba la criatura al desplazarse por el pasillo. Andy se quedó en silencio por un momento mirándose las manos, las cuales se acababa de dar cuenta que estaban temblando. Si la situación era real, y parecía serlo, ¿qué era aquella cosa?, ¿habría más por la casa, o peor, por todo el país? , ¿estaría bien su familia?...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tapándose la cara con las manos, sintiendo un profundo vacío en su pecho, y un sudor helado cayendo por su frente. El terror que parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo, empezaba a extenderse hacia su mente ya que el guardián de esta, su raciocinio, parecía haber salido huyendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Iván?, ¿qué es todo esto?- La voz de Andy salió de su garganta con desesperación y con un volumen más alto del que pretendía, así que Iván le indicó que lo bajase y el joven se tapó la boca. El pecho le ardía, no podía respirar bien, y ya no sabía si lo que recorrían sus mejillas eran lágrimas, sudor, o ambas.

Iván negó con la cabeza. -No lo sé..., estábamos bebiendo y bailando en el jardín y, de repente, escuchamos un ruido dentro de la casa, y la luz del salón se apagó. Entramos para ver qué pasaba, pensamos que igual tú habías bajado, y entonces nos topamos con esas cosas…-el gallego agachó la cabeza con la mirada perdida, solo el hecho de recordarlo lo aterrorizaba.

-¿Esas? ¿En plural?- preguntó Andy e Iván afirmó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente por un momento. El joven sintió como si su corazón se parase por un instante y cogió una bocanada de aire cuando este volvió a latir. -¿Dónde...dónde están los demás?- preguntó con miedo a recibir la respuesta.

Iván se encogió de hombros pasándose una mano por la cara. -Espero que estén a salvo. Los dejé huyendo por la parte de atrás del jardín, y yo volví a entrar para buscarte…-.

Andy lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos. Su corazón definitivamente iba a pararse o a explotar en cualquier momento. Culpa, terror, gratitud, más culpa. No sabía cómo debía sentirse ante aquella respuesta.

De repente recordó que se había metido el móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de chándal, los cuales usaba como pijama a veces, así que lo sacó mirando a Iván con una chispa de esperanza en los ojos. Pero Iván negó con la cabeza con expresión de derrota.

-Los móviles no funcionan, tampoco el teléfono de la casa...hay línea, y los móviles tienen cobertura, pero no pasa nada, ni envían, ni reciben...tenemos que salir de aquí…- el gallego se puso en pie con un pequeño gruñido que intentó ahogar apretando los dientes.

Andy lo miró, su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando y también su costado, y la camiseta estaba rasgada. Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a su boca. -Iván, estás herido…- susurró horrorizado e inmediatamente miró a la pantalla de su móvil, no quería pensar en lo mal que se veía su compañero, tenía que actuar, tenía que hacer algo para sacarlos de aquella pesadilla. El gallego acababa de explicarle que no funcionaban los teléfonos pero él, como buen abogado, tenía que ver las pruebas por él mismo, así que intentó llamar al número de emergencia. Tal y como Iván había dicho, no pasaba nada, la llamada aparecía activa, pero el teléfono no emitía sonido alguno. Probó rápidamente con otro número de marcado rápido, el de Paula, obteniendo exactamente el mismo resultado.

Iván no dijo nada, no quería asustar más a Andy y contarle cómo había sido herido y cuán graves parecían dichas heridas. Así que se limitó a caminar pegado a la pared, lo más despacio que supo, hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para mirar si la criatura se encontraba en el pasillo.

-¡Andy, vamos, ven aquí!- lo llamó susurrando desde la puerta empezando a abrirla un poco para comprobar que el camino estaba despejado. El joven lo miró con temor y tras tragar saliva, se levantó rápidamente y se colocó a su lado.

-Escucha atentamente, vamos a ir primero a la cocina…- Comenzó a explicar Iván susurrando, pero Andy lo interrumpió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? Esa cosa ha ido hacia la cocina…, no podemos…-

-Esa cosa se habrá marchado ya de la cocina...va deambulando por toda la casa, solo se detiene para atacar. Es por eso que tenemos que ir ahora, antes de que vuelva a repetir el recorrido…- el joven agachó la cabeza apretando los puños, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Atacar? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen viviendo algo así? Tenía que ser una pesadilla muy vívida de la que no podía despertar.

-¿Ha sido ese monstruo el que te ha hecho esto?- Andy se escuchó a sí mismo preguntar sintiéndose que ya no era dueño de sí mismo. Sentía la ansiedad ocupando su cuerpo y una presión muy fuerte en las sienes que le nublaba la mente, y lo hacía tener la sensación de que no estaba realmente allí, en la puerta de la despensa con su compañero herido.

-Eso da igual ahora mismo, ¡vamos!- Iván lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él. Los dos avanzaron hacia la cocina a paso rápido, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Desde el resto de la casa llegaban sonidos, esos gritos ahogados que Andy había escuchado desde su habitación, y también golpes de cosas chocando contra quién sabe qué.

El joven estaba temblando, pero no era el único. Podía notar la mano de Iván en el mismo estado que el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba tan asustado como él, ¿cómo no estarlo?, y aún así, se había separado de los demás, y había vuelto a por él, a por Andy. A por el pollito pretencioso que no podía evitar provocar al gallego cada vez que tenía ocasión. Al joven abogado que los miraba a todos por encima del hombro porque sabía que era el mejor. A él, a Andrés, su rival.

Sabía perfectamente que habría vuelto a por cualquier otro que se hubiese quedado atrás, Iván era así, pero jamás habría imaginado que lo hiciera por él.

Llegaron a la cocina y efectivamente, tal y como había dicho Iván, la criatura no estaba allí. Y, al contrario que el resto de la casa que Andy había visto, la cocina estaba intacta. El único desorden eran los platos sucios de la cena que habían decidido dejar para el día siguiente, pues todos habían estado impacientes por comenzar la fiesta. Todos menos Andy, por supuesto, pero no iba a ser el quién se encargarse de limpiar todo aquello mientras la pandillita disfrutaba.

Iván cerró la puerta muy despacio, y rápidamente se dirigió al mueble donde estaba el botiquín y lo cogió. -Coge una bolsa y mete algo de comida, y alguna botella de agua, pero sin cargarte demasiado de peso- le pidió el gallego mientras se dedicaba a coger otra bolsa y meter más cosas. Andy obedeció de inmediato sin querer pensar demasiado en que Iván, probablemente, no tenía ninguna esperanza en que los rescatasen de algún modo en las próximas horas.

Lo que pareció un alarido de un animal muy grande, hizo que los utensilios de cocina colgados en la pared se tambalearan. Andy miró rápidamente a Iván quien miraba hacia la puerta de la cocina con ojos bañados en pánico. -Tenemos que irnos, ¡vamos, corre!- agarró al joven del brazo libre y abriendo la puerta trasera que daba al jardín, echó a correr tirando de Andy una vez más.

Corrieron por el amplio terreno. Andy sentía como le ardían los pulmones pero, para su suerte, a sus piernas parecía no importarle en absoluto pues no dejaban de moverse tan rápido como podían. Enseguida el joven entendió hacia donde los estaba conduciendo Iván, pues vio a lo lejos la casita de los guardas de seguridad. Perfecto, chico listo, pensó, ellos los ayudarían. La casa estaba bastante alejada, así que seguramente, no habían escuchado nada de lo que había sucedido, y por eso no habían acudido aún en su ayuda. Monitoreaban todo el terreno por las cámaras de seguridad, pero no había cámaras dentro de la casa así que eso lo explicaba todo, o eso quería pensar su raciocinio el cual parecía estar de vuelta. al menos por el momento.

El joven sintió su pecho llenarse de alivio, pero este, no duró más que unos segundos…. La tierra bajo sus pies empezó a retumbar, y el sonido de un galope hizo que Andy mirara hacia atrás por un momento, encontrándose con un horror avanzando a gran velocidad hacia ellos. 

Esta vez no era una criatura con forma parecida a la humana, este nuevo ser tenía más bien la constitución de un felino, uno del tamaño de un oso pardo, cuyo galope hacía que todo temblara a su alrededor. 

Al igual que la criatura que había visto en el pasillo, su piel estaba ennegrecida de una forma antinatural, putrefacta, y tampoco tenía cara. -¡Iván!- vociferó el joven aterrorizado pero el gallego ni siquiera miró hacia atrás.

-¡Corre!- fue todo lo que dijo. Andy volvía a no poder pensar. La situación lo sobrepasaba, jamás había creído en fantasmas o demonios, ni ningún tipo de arte mística, o satánica y, aún así, en aquel momento, ya no sentía que todo aquello pertenecía a una realidad paralela, pues el dolor en su pecho y el temblor en la tierra bajo el galope de aquella atrocidad lo hacían consciente de que, posiblemente, estaba a punto de morir en las garras de todo aquello que nunca había pensado que existiese.

Fue en una fracción de segundos, a pocos metros de la casa rodeada de frondosos árboles, cuando Iván se paró de repente dándose la vuelta y Andy chocó contra el. No cayó al suelo únicamente porque el gallego lo agarró raudo y fuerte.

El joven abrió la boca para intentar gritar que qué demonios hacía, que tenían que seguir corriendo, que los iba a alcanzar, pero la voz no le salía. ¿Se había rendido el gallego?, ¿de verdad iba a dejarlos morir así?, ¿no había esperanza alguna?

Sintiendo un profundo vacío, de repente levantó la cabeza para mirar a Iván y este tenía la mirada fija en la criatura, así que Andy dirigió la mirada hacia ella también, en contra de lo que su raciocinio le suplicaba que hiciera.

La monstruosidad avanzó un par de metros más antes de parecer chocarse contra una pared invisible. Dio un alarido y cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Por alguna razón, no puede pasar de ahí- dijo Iván con la voz entrecortada, jadeante por la carrera. -Vamos, tenemos que continuar- el gallego se dio la vuelta y volvió a tirar del brazo de Andy. 

El joven sintió la ira alojarse en su estómago y, de un tirón, se deshizo del agarre del gallego. -¿Ahora eres experto en monstruos o lo que sea que sean esas cosas? ¿Y si no se hubiese...chocado? ¿o parado...o lo que sea?- sabía que no debía alzar la voz, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía terriblemente enfadado de repente, y por tantas razones que no era capaz de contenerse.

Iván lo miró apretando la mandíbula, obviamente desaprobando la actitud de su compañero. -Sabía que iba a pasar esto porque esta es la tercera vez que soy perseguido por esa cosa, Andy...mientras tú estabas tranquilamente en tu habitación, nosotros hemos tenido que huir y enfrentarnos a esas cosas…

El tono de reproche con el que el gallego dijo aquellas palabras molestaron aún más al joven, haciendo que soltara una risotada irónica. -Por favor, Iván, yo no tengo la culpa de que estuvierais de fiesta en lugar de estar en vuestras habitaciones, cuando todo esto empezó…

-Tampoco nosotros de que empezara cuando estábamos en el jardín…

Andy alzó una ceja y entornó los ojos, dirigiendo al gallego una de esas miradas desafiantes que, en otras ocasiones, tanto le gustaban -eso no lo sabemos…- contestó decidiendo callarse que, quizás, había sido el jaleo que estaban montando lo que atrajo a esas cosas.

Mantuvieron las miradas el uno en el otro, duras, cargadas de ganas de culpar a alguien de aquella situación. Hasta que Iván agachó la cabeza y volvió a agarrar el brazo de Andy.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos- el joven volvió a soltarse dando un tirón.

-Sé andar yo solito, gracias- los ojos de Iván volvieron a posarse en los suyos, pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar, mirando hacia los laterales a cada momento, cerciorándose de que no aparecía ningún peligro de entre los árboles. 

Andy lo siguió aún sintiendo como la rabia lo quemaba por dentro. Sabía que sentirse enfadado por encontrarse en aquella situación no era muy lógico, y a su vez, era la emoción más lógica que podía sentir en aquel momento. Él había ido a labrarse un futuro como cocinero, a buscar un nuevo giro para su vida, ¿por qué tenía que verse envuelto en algo así? sentía la necesidad de culpar a sus compañeros tal y como había hecho segundos antes, pero no tenía pruebas de que los hechos se hubiesen sucedido de aquella forma, y sin pruebas, no hay delito. 

También estaba enfadado consigo mismo porque no lograba entender por qué se había detenido cuando Iván lo hizo, él no sabía que aquella criatura iba a detenerse, o más bien, ser detenida por quién sabe qué... ¿por qué decidió sufrir el mismo destino que su compañero sin ni siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de salvarse? Podría haber tirado de Iván para salvarlo a él también, así que no se trataba de un acto de absurdo compañerismo. La respuesta era sencilla, pero admitir que era cierta era mucho más complicado. 

Andy confiaba en Iván. Había confiado en él para que se hiciera cargo de su entrenamiento, para que le guardase el secreto de su bizcocho perfecto, el de su talento con la guitarra. Había confiado en él aquel día que no se encontraba bien anímicamente y a él había sido al único a quién se lo había contado. Pero no esperaba que la confianza que el gallego le había robado, sonrisa a sonrisa, broma a broma, tuviese tal profundidad como para confiarle su vida. Y lo peor era que, sabía, que su confianza, al parecer incondicional, no era lo único que le había robado Iván sin que él se hubiera podido hacer algo para impedirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He de decir que, he tenido que cortar/cambiar gran parte de este capítulo y de los siguientes, para adaptarlo un poco más a "todos los públicos", ya que la historia original era bastante, pero que muy bastante, más oscura 😈. Espero no haberme pasado y que haya quedado aburrido.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todxs por leerme y dejarme esos comentarios tan bonitos. ¡Sois lxs mejores! 🖤

Entraron en la casa, e Iván cerró la puerta tras ellos, echando todos los pestillos que esta tenía. Andy caminó por la única habitación principal que parecía tener, dotada con dos puestos de operaciones delante de las pantallas, que estaban todas apagadas. Un par de camas, una pequeña cocina, y una puerta que el joven imaginó que sería el baño.

-¿Dónde están los guardas?-preguntó, una vez más, no estando seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos hasta aquí antes, ya no estaban…-contestó el gallego mientras se aseguraba de que todas las persianas de la casa estaban echadas, y los ventanales cerrados tal y como los habían dejado antes. Entonces se sentó en una de las sillas colocando el botiquín encima de la mesa, junto a una botella de agua que sacó de las bolsas.

Andy se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo, frustrado, asustado. ¿Qué iban a hacer entonces? Miró a Iván para preguntarle y en su imagen encontró la respuesta. Curar a Iván era lo que tenían que hacer antes que nada. Su cerebro estaba tan aturdido que había olvidado el estado de su compañero.

Se acercó a él.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso…- Iván asintió mientras sacaba lo que necesitaba del botiquín. 

Se quitó la camiseta y a Andy le dio un vuelco el corazón. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, en la piscina, el gallego ya había hecho que el corazón del joven se comportase de manera extraña al dejar al descubierto aquel torso perfecto. Pero no, esa vez no fue el magnífico estado físico de Iván lo que hizo a su corazón latir con fuerza, sino el estado de la herida.

Eran varios cortes profundos que iban desde su costado hacia la espalda. Andy se llevó la mano a la boca.

-...Iván…¿cómo ha pasado esto?- preguntó con voz temblorosa, afectada por la impresión de ver algo así en su compañero. 

El gallego respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de contestar.

-Hay...una de esas cosas que parece tener cierta inteligencia. Intenté atacarla con uno de los cuchillos de la cocina, pero logro quitármelo, y, bueno...ya ves el resultado…- Andy lo miró con una mezcla entre enfado y terror en su expresión. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido enfrentarse a una de esas atrocidades? No lo creía tan estúpido y quería decírselo, pero lo no hizo. Agachó la cabeza hacia la herida y vertió en ella un poco de agua para limpiarla.

-Y, ¿las demás heridas?- le preguntó intentando distraerlo del dolor que iba a sentir en un momento, pues estaba empapando gasas en alcohol.

-La del brazo es un arañazo de la cosa esa que viste en el pasillo...tiene...tiene unas especie de garras y, había atrapado a Ana, así que hicimos lo que pudimos para liberarla…-contó antes de apretar los dientes intentando ahogar un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento…

-No te preocupes, chiqui...sabía que iba a doler…

-Sigue, dime qué más pueden hacer esas atrocidades…-le pidió Andy con el mismo objetivo además de conocer más sobre la situación.

-Hay varias de ellas que son...como cabezas sin cuerpo gigantes...se lanzan sobre las cosas, las rompen, las estrellan...fueron las primeras en atacarnos y las culpables del estado de la casa...y sueltan una especie de brea apestosa al chocar. Alberto pisó un charco de esa especie de líquido…- volvió a parar de hablar para apretar los dientes, pues Andy seguía aplicando alcohol al resto de las heridas. -...y es como ácido, casi se le quema el zapato entero…

Andy tragó saliva agradeciendo no ser uno de esos que tocan cualquier cosa que ven -creo que una de esas cosas chocó contra la puerta de mi habitación. Escuché un golpe fuerte y después vi esa especie de brea entrar por debajo de la puerta. Fue entonces cuando decidí salir a ver qué pasaba...pensaba que me estabais gastando una broma…-confesó.

Iván permaneció en silencio por un momento y entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. 

-Sabes, o deberías saber que, yo no te haría algo así, Andy…- el joven lo miró, encontrándose con los ojos cansados y quizás, un poco molestos, del gallego.

-¿Lo sé?- preguntó agachando la cabeza hacia la herida.

-Andy, joder…¿cuánto llevo cuidando de tí?, ¿o intentándolo al menos? Me jode que me vengas con estas...- sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar queriendo decir más de lo que se atrevían a decir con palabras, de lo que se atrevían a confesarse a ellos mismos.

Me importas más de lo que crees _..._

Quiero importarte más de lo que te dejo ver _…_

-Creo que necesitas puntos, Iván…-dijo Andy tras un largo silencio.

-Pues adelante.

Desde el momento en el que supo que Iván necesitaba puntos, fue consciente de que iba a tener que ser él quien los cosiera, pues, no podían esperar a llegar a un hospital o centro médico, eso significaba que tenían que salir primero de aquel inmenso terreno y, para ello, tendrían que correr, huir, y quién sabe qué más. E Iván no iba poder hacerlo por mucho más tiempo perdiendo sangre de aquella forma.

Como era de esperar de una persona normal y común, quizás no tan común, pero sí con una vida que lo era, Andy jamás había hecho algo así. Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, podía hacerlo, pensó con seguridad, y asintió con la cabeza.

-Te va a doler- advirtió el joven cogiendo los utensilios del botiquín.

Iván resopló estirando los labios en un intento de sonrisa. -Pues disfrútalo.

Andy levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al gallego levantando una ceja -no quiero que sufras, no soy tan cínico…

-Ah, ¿No? No es eso lo que dices en plató.

-No es lo mismo, no seas tonto, o bueno, no lo hagas tan evidente…-Iván rió suavemente lo cual hizo que Andy se sonriese. Sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba hacerlo reír, y escuchar su risa en una situación como aquella, se sentía incluso más cálido que en cualquier otro momento.

-Bueno, estoy listo...no hay mucha luz aquí…-y así era, la única iluminación que tenían era la de una luz de emergencia que se encontraba arriba del marco de la puerta, y que, seguramente, funcionaba con un motor de esos eléctricos para casos como aquel. Y el móvil de Andy, el cual había colocado con la linterna apuntando hacia la zona que debía coser. -Así que no confío demasiado en poder hacer un trabajo fino, seguramente dejará cicatriz...

-Podemos morir aquí esta noche, lo que menos me preocupa es que me queden cicatrices…

Las palabras de Iván cayeron sobre Andy como un jarro de agua helada. Por supuesto que sabía que existía esa posibilidad, pero oirla desde fuera de su cabeza era aterrador y la hacía más real. El joven asintió.

Coser la herida de Iván fue, sin duda, de las cosas más duras que el joven había tenido que hacer hasta entonces. No porque fuese difícil hacerlo, al contrario, la carne oponía poca resistencia al afilado utensilio. Sino por el dolor que le estaba provocando al gallego. Este gruñía, apretaba los puños, le pedía que parase, apretaba los dientes, para finalmente, acabar empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Exhausto.

Andy odiaba verlo así. Si hubiese sido otro de sus compañeros, estaba seguro de que no le afectaría tanto, pero Iván...ya hacía algunas semanas que había aceptado tener cierta debilidad por él. No le había gustado verlo tan decaído cuando su novia y él cortaron. Aquellos ojos tristes le hacían sentir un peso muy molesto en su pecho. Y tampoco le había gustado aquel día que todos se asustaron porque el gallego amaneció con un poco de fiebre, pero que al final resultó no ser más que un simple resfriado. 

Sin lugar a dudas, no le gustaba verlo sufrir fuera del programa. Sabía que debía darle igual, pero también sabía que eso no era posible. 

Una vez terminó, limpió los restos de sangre de la piel de Iván y, sin pensarlo, también limpió el sudor de la frente del gallego. Suavemente, en un gesto dulce y delicado del cual jamás se habría creído capaz. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Iván, y Andy agachó la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado. Pensó que el gallego soltaría algún comentario para meterse con él, pero no fue así.

-Muchas gracias, Andy…-dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa, parecía ser todo lo que podía hacer. 

El joven asintió sin mirarlo y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos, esperando que corriese agua del grifo, pues iba a ser tedioso limpiarlas con el agua de las botellas. 

Para su suerte, el agua empezó a salir del grifo. “Qué bichos más considerados, al menos nos dejan tener agua…”, pensó amargamente mientras ponía sus manos ensangrentadas bajo el chorro. 

La sangre corría por el lavabo fundiéndose con el agua, tiñendola de rojo. El joven cerró los ojos por un momento abrumado por la escena. La sangre de sus manos no pertenecía a ningún animal que estuviera planeando cocinar, sino a un ser humano, a uno al que acababa de coser varias heridas provocadas por…¿un monstruo?. Sí, estaban siendo perseguidos por monstruos, algunos inteligentes, al parecer, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿iban a morir? desde luego parecía el escenario más lógico dadas las circunstancias. 

Sintió náuseas, y apoyó los codos en el lavabo mientras el sudor frío corría por su espalda.

Lo que más le consternaba no era el miedo a morir. Desde pequeño, había tenido claro que tras la muerte no había nada, así que no encontraba motivo para preocuparse por ella, ya que, si moría, no existiría pena, o remordimiento alguno por lo hecho o dejado de hacer, durante su vida, no existiría nada. 

Lo que le preocupaba era enfrentarse a algo que no conocía, a algo que aún le costaba creer que fuera real y que amenazaba con romper la cordura que le quedaba. Algo a lo que su lógica no podía dar explicación alguna.

De repente notó la mano de Iván en su espalda, ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó con un tono cansado y preocupado. El joven enseguida se recompuso, o fingió hacerlo. 

-Sí, sí, todo lo bien que uno puede estar en esta situación…-tal y como hacía cuando los jueces le daban una valoración que sabía que no merecía, hizo acopio de toda su entereza y le dirigió una media sonrisa a Iván. -Vamos, he visto unos armarios- dijo secándose las manos y saliendo de la habitación.

Andy no tardó en encontrar lo que necesitaba, una camiseta para Iván. Le ayudó a ponérsela, y luego a tumbarse en una de las camas. Debía descansar un poco, reponer fuerzas, así de débil y mareado no podían cruzar el terreno que aún los separaba de la siguiente finca.

-Si te das cuenta de que lo tuyo no es la cocina, te puedes hacer enfermero- bromeó Iván para intentar quitarle peso a la situación. Andy se sentó en la cama, a su lado y lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-Y tú, cuando te des cuenta de que no tienes ni idea de cocinar, te puedes apuntar a la lucha libre…¡ah! No, que has perdido contra el bicho ese…- le contestó Andy con su sonrisilla malévola, esa que pensaba que molestaba al gallego pero que en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Iván resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Eres insoportable- le dijo sonriendo débilmente. 

-Y aún así eres lo suficientemente tonto como para ir a buscarme…-Andy no había planeado decir eso. Las palabras volvieron a salir de sus labios sin su permiso, y sus pálidas mejillas se pintaron de rojo, lo que hizo que agachase la cabeza para intentar ocultarlo.

Iván lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la adorable reacción de Andy. Al igual que éste, no esperaba que el joven fuese a sacar ese tema así que tardó demasiado en reaccionar. 

-Andy…

-Ya sé que hubieses ido a rescatar a cualquiera, incluso a José María, pero aún así…- sin ni siquiera plantearse la posibilidad de usar la otra cama, se tumbó junto a Iván mirando al techo, evitando mirar aquellos ojos que podía sentir sobre él. -Creo que lo que te estoy intentando decir es...gracias…

El gallego sonrió y volteó su mirada hacia el techo también. -No estoy tan seguro de que hubiese ido a por José Mari- bromeó, y Andy rió suavemente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo minuto. Iván no sabía cómo decirle que, aunque fuese cierto que hubiese ido a rescatar a cualquiera, él no era un cualquiera. No lo había sido desde el primer momento en el que lo vio, pero no lo había entendido hasta mucho más tarde, y aceptado hasta mucho después. 

Sin embargo, nunca se había planteado confesárselo pues, aunque jamás notó ningún tipo de hostilidad por su parte, sin importar cuánto se empeñara el programa en intentar demostrar lo contrario, no estaba nada seguro de que la reacción del joven fuese a ser positiva. 

En algunas ocasiones, cuando estaban los dos solos, pensaba que sí, que quizás no era él el único cogiéndole demasiado gusto a la compañía del otro. Pero siempre acababa recibiendo alguna señal que indicaba justo lo contrario. Como por ejemplo, aquella misma noche, sabía que se había puesto pesado y le había insistido demasiado en que bailase con él, pero ese no habría sido motivo para desaparecer así de la fiesta, a no ser que lo hubiese molestado. ¿Y a quién le molesta una invitación para bailar de la persona que te gusta? A quien la recibe de alguien a quien no ve de ese modo, obviamente.

Cuando hacía un rato Iván le había reprochado al joven que este hubiese estado durmiendo cuando todo empezó, realmente no había querido decir lo que Andy, al parecer, entendió. Le molestó que estuviese en su habitación porque había huído de él, y no porque pensara que debería haber estado cuando los demás luchaban, o lo intentaban, contra lo que sea que fueran esas cosas. 

Respiró profundamente y giró la cabeza hacia Andy. El joven sintió que lo miraba así que giró la cabeza también. Se miraron un momento en silencio. 

Andy esperaba que el gallego dijese lo que fuera que parecía que quería decir, e Iván intentaba poner en orden las palabras antes de dejarlas salir de sus labios porque, “no eres un cualquiera, quería que quisieras bailar conmigo, no puedo evitarlo, no sé rechazarlo, aún quiero, por favor no te enfades”, no tenía mucho sentido.

-Deberíamos dormir unas horas. No podemos seguir avanzando a oscuras igualmente, es peligroso y aquí estamos seguros, o eso creo- se escuchó decir. 

No fue capaz de poner las palabras en orden, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Como había dicho, podían morir esa misma noche y, si así era, mejor pasar sus últimos momentos en paz con Andy.

El joven frunció el ceño valorando la propuesta del gallego y asintió tras entender que tenía razón, era lo mejor que podían hacer, o más bien lo único que podían hacer en aquellas circunstancias.

Iván volvió a mirar al techo y cerró los ojos. 

-Quizás los demás hayan encontrado ayuda en la siguiente finca y vengan a por nosotros pronto. O quizás regresen los guardas…

Andy se mantuvo en silencio. No quería decirle a Iván que dudaba mucho de las capacidades de supervivencia de sus amigos. Una histérica, una niña pija disfrazada de niña buena, y un descerebrado de quince años mentales, no eran la mejor combinación para hacer frente a lo que sea que fuesen esas cosas. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no ser cínico, pero era inútil, el pensamiento ya se había formado en su cabeza y de nada servía decirse a sí mismo que no pensaba que Iván los había condenado al dejarlos marchar por su cuenta e ir a buscarlo a él. 

El gallego fue el primero en quedarse dormido, estaba agotado y adolorido, pero también fue el primero en despertarse una hora y media más tarde. Miró a su alrededor para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y luego giró la cabeza hacia Andy, encontrándolo de lado, acurrucado sobre su brazo. Sonrió mientras se le llenaba el pecho con ese sentimiento que hace que te dé igual el resto del mundo, porque en ese momento tienes a tu lado todo lo que quieres y necesitas para ser feliz. Qué absurdo sentir aquello en la situación en la que se encontraban, pensó, pero qué absurdo era también no disfrutarlo mientras podía.

Intentando moverse lo menos que posible, con la ayuda de su pierna logró alcanzar una manta que se encontraba casi a los pies de la cama y, apañándoselas como pudo, la echó sobre los dos. Pensó que Andy seguramente tenía frío y por eso se había pegado todo lo que podía a él.

También pensó que jamás había visto una cara más bonita que la de Andy durmiendo y deseó poder verlo así todos los días de su vida, aunque sabía que eso jamás sería posible. 

Suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo por voltear la cabeza y dejar de mirarlo, no quería seguir torturándose, ni tampoco despertar al joven. Debía dormir, pero el sueño solo llegaba a ratos interrumpidos por pesadillas, en las que se repetían los horrores que había vivido horas antes, o por sonidos que creía escuchar y, al abrir los ojos, no existían.

Sin embargo Andy, a quien llevaba años costando dormir bien, y que solo lo lograba con ayuda de la medicación, aquella noche durmió sin ser perturbado por ningún sueño indeseable, o preocupación, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba. Se despertó cuando ya el sol entraba entre las persianas de las ventanas, sintiendo el calor agradable de Iván a su lado, y de la manta que este parecía haberles echado por encima. Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y se sonrojó sintiendo su corazón bombeando con fuerza. Miró a Iván para asegurarse de que estaba dormido, con suerte no se habría dado cuenta de que el joven casi estaba agarrado a su brazo, y, lentamente, se tumbó sobre su espalda.

-Buenos días- dijo de repente el gallego con voz cansada. Andy fingió estirarse para no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Buenos días, Iván.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Pues, la verdad es que no me explico cómo, pero sí, bastante bien, ¿y tú?- se atrevió a voltear la cara para mirar a Iván, encontrándose con esa sonrisa mordaz que lo hacía sonrojarse, lo que hizo que se arrepintiera de mirarlo.

-Eso es porque has dormido conmigo-dijo con su todo de buscar a Andy, porque sí, tenía un tono solo para eso.

El joven bufó y se incorporó sentándose en la cama para poder esquivar más fácilmente la mirada de Iván y, esconder de ese modo, que se estaba poniendo completamente rojo. No esperaba ese tipo de provocación por parte del gallego, y tampoco esperaba pensar que tenía que darle la razón. 

Tenía sentido que Iván fuese la causa de su sueño ininterrumpido pues, era la única variable nueva en la ecuación y, por lo tanto, la única que podía ser tomada como causa del nuevo resultado.

-Pues sí, seguramente- contestó seguro, como siempre, no dejando ver ni una pizca de la mezcla entre confusión y vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Y sabiendo que iba a descolocar al gallego y a hacerlo sonrojarse.

Giró la cabeza para disfrutar de su victoria porque, efectivamente, Iván había vuelto la cabeza hacia otro lado con timidez, y era evidente que no sabía qué responder.

Era en ese tipo de momentos en los que Andy pensaba en agarrarlo por el cuello de la camiseta y besarlo. Sabía que Iván no lo iba a rechazar, era obvio para el joven que su compañero sentía cierta curiosidad por él, pero sospechaba que no era más que eso, curiosidad, y él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su concentración y equilibrio emocional durante el programa o, en aquel caso, durante la terrible situación en la que se encontraban, por lo que sería poco más que unos cuantos besos. Sabía que él querría más, porque lo que él sentía no era simple curiosidad por muy poco que le gustase admitirlo.

-Bueno, creo que es el momento de curarte las heridas y ponernos en marcha- dijo levantándose de la cama antes de hacer cualquier cosa de la que se arrepintiese luego.

Al girarse, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana que había arriba del cabecero de la cama. Por la noche, cuando llegaron, había estado demasiado oscuro para ver nada a sus alrededores a través de las persianas echadas, pero, la luz de la mañana le mostró el horror que allí se encontraba.

-Deberíamos también comer y beber antes de irnos, no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en volver a estar seguros -Apuntó Iván sin darse cuenta de que Andy se había quedado inmóvil, el poco color que su piel tenía había desaparecido por completo. -No sé lo que hay entre este punto y la siguiente finca, aquí fue lo más lejos que llegamos cuando...

-Iván…- fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir el joven con un hilo de voz. El gallego giró la cabeza para mirarlo y frunció el ceño al verlo con la mirada fija en la ventana, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó levantándose con esfuerzo, y poniéndose a su lado. 

Da igual cuántas escenas macabras hayas visto en la ficción de una película, o en tu mente gracias a la detallada descripción de un libro. Nada, ni nadie te prepara para afrontar el desgarrador terror de la realidad. Iván sintió como si su sangre se helara de repente, y el aire de sus pulmones se hiciera más denso, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. 

Mantener la cordura y no echarse a llorar a gritos en una esquina fue, sin lugar a dudas, la tarea más complicada a la que su cordura había tenido que enfrentarse jamás. Y, con las manos temblando, y las náuseas acechando en su estómago, agarró a Andy y lo apartó de aquella escena que sabía que ninguno de ellos podría olvidar jamás. 

El torso de uno de los guardas de seguridad, se hallaba apoyado en un árbol, mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba desparramado por el suelo ensangrentado. La carne y la ropa estaban rasgadas, como si el método usado para despiezarlo hubiese sido el más cruel de los desgarres.

A lado de uno de los brazos, se podían ver dos cabezas. Una estaba aplastada y desfigurada, y la otra estaba casi intacta, pero no por eso, su aspecto, era menos horripilante, pues sus ojos había sido arrancados de la cara, al igual que todos los dientes de la boca, que permanecía abierta en una posición extraña, haciendo evidente que la mandíbula estaba rota.

Iván llevó a Andy a los pies de la cama, desde donde no se podía ver la ventana , y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. Los dos estaban temblando, y no eran capaces de articular palabra alguna. 

Ninguno de los dos conocía personalmente a los guardas. Habían mantenido alguna que otra conversación casual cuando los habían encontrado por el jardín, pero no mucho más. Aún así, Iván, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen por sus mejillas. Pensaba en el horror que habrían tenido que vivir y también en sus familiares, los cuales tendrían que verlos en aquel estado, y conocer cómo habían muerto.

Sin embargo Andy, que era una persona más lógica que emocional, ya había procesado el duelo que suponía saber que dos hombres que conocía habían muerto de una forma tan horrible, y ya se encontraba valorando la mejor forma de evitar que Iván y él corrieran el mismo destino. Al fin y al cabo, los guardas ya no estaban, ya no tendrían que huir, ni que sufrir, así que la opción más óptima era pensar en quienes aún sí lo tendrían que hacer.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su ansiedad y miró a Iván. Este enseguida se secó las lágrimas, sabía que tenía que mantener la mente fría, pero no era capaz de hacerlo.

La mano del joven se movió sin su permiso hacia la de Iván, posada en su regazo, y la agarró con fuerza. Fue un movimiento involuntario, que no pensó, ni calculó. Fue como cuando llevas tanto tiempo al lado de alguien que sabes, perfectamente, y sin necesidad de pensarlo, cómo reaccionar cuando llora, o se enfada. Solo que Iván y él no se conocían desde hacía tanto tiempo, lo cual hacía aún más interesante verse reaccionar de ese modo.

El gallego miró sus manos y luego miró a Andy por un momento antes de abrazarlo. El joven lo rodeó con sus brazos deseando tener el poder de hacerlo sentir bien, de borrar aquella imagen de su cabeza y de protegerlo de cualquier otra cosa que lo hiciera derramar una sola lágrima más. 

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- la voz de Iván sonó ronca, apagada, y tras un momento más, se separó de Andy. -Ya no podemos contar con…-no podía acabar la frase, se mordió el labio inferior y meneó la cabeza intentando mantenerse centrado en lo que debían hacer. -...Tenemos que llegar a la siguiente finca. Allí estarán los demás y, con suerte, ya habrá llegado la ayuda.

-¿Y si no están?- el joven sabía que Iván no quería escuchar esa pregunta, pero tenía que hacerla. 

El gallego agachó la cabeza y tragó saliva -si no están...buscaremos la ayuda nosotros e iremos a buscarlos.

Andy no quería ejercer de abogado del diablo por muy apropiada que le pareciese la expresión, pero el plan del gallego no se sostenía, ya que estaba dando por hecho varios factores de los cuales no tenían conocimiento real alguno, excepto del hecho de que sus amigos no estarían en la siguiente finca, el joven estaba seguro de que no estaban allí. 

-Iván, escúchame- empezó intentando hablar lo más calmado que podía pero a su vez, queriendo perder el menor tiempo posible en explicar su plan -no sabemos si la siguiente finca estará igual o peor que esta. Es decir, sin opción a comunicarnos con el exterior, y plagada de...lo que sea que son esas cosas...tampoco sabemos si allí hay gente o no, ni cómo podremos entrar...tampoco cuán peligroso será el camino…

Andy podía ver cómo la cara de Iván palidecía más y más, y no lo culpaba. Se había hecho una idea demasiado optimista de cómo se salvarían de aquella pesadilla y la realidad era mucho más oscura.

-Así que, te propongo otra cosa. Entre la siguiente finca y donde estamos ahora mismo, hay una caseta que usan para guardar la leña, herramientas y tal. Hagamos de ese sitio nuestro próximo objetivo. Desde allí, podremos ver el terreno de nuestros vecinos y ver cómo entrar en él, en el caso de que no haya nadie para abrirnos una puerta, valla, o lo que sea que tenga. También, sabremos si esas cosas solo están aquí, o no, dependiendo de qué nos encontremos en el camino…

Iván asintió convencido y mirándolo con lo que el joven identificó como admiración. 

-De acuerdo, entonces ahora vamos a curarte, a coger las cosas y correremos lo más rápido posible hacia la cabaña- diciendo esto, Andy se levantó y se dirigió al armario. -Ayer vi aquí…

-No perdamos el tiempo en curarme, me va a doler y eso solo me va a atontar, no han pasado tantas horas desde que me hiciste la primera cura.

Andy sacó una mochila del armario, la puso en la mesa y luego, miró a Iván con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba, pero el gallego tenía razón, así que asintió, y metió en la mochila el botiquín, botellas de agua y la comida que habían cogido.

Iván se levantó y miró por la ventana de la parte delantera de la pequeña casa, pues es por donde tenían que salir. No veía rastro alguno de las criaturas.

-Iván…¿y esto?-preguntó Andy enseñándole varios cuchillos de cocina envueltos en paños que había en la bolsa que el gallego había cogido en la cocina. -Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a hacer la estupidez de enfrentarte a uno de esos monstruos…-dijo con un tono mucho más autoritario de lo que esperaba.

El gallego volteó la cabeza para mirarlo con una media sonrisa. -¿Me prohibes?

Pero Andy no le sonrió de vuelta, sino que frunció el ceño mirándolo muy serio. -Si, esto no es una película, no somos héroes, y no vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos, vamos a huir…

-¿Y si nos pillan? ¿qué?

-Pues no nos pueden pillar. Ya has visto el resultado de enfrentar a una cosa de esas- dijo moviendo el dedo en dirección a las heridas de Iván. 

El gallego se acercó a él con una mirada conciliadora. Andy estaba preocupado por él, porque hiciese alguna tontería y lo volviesen a herir, o algo peor, y no necesitaba oír las palabras exactas de su boca para saberlo, la manera en la que lo estaba mirando se lo decía, y hacía que se disolviese gran parte de la apatía en la que se había sumido minutos antes.

-No voy a enfrentarme...te lo prometo. Pero debemos llevar aunque sea uno, solo y, únicamente, para defendernos.

Andy agachó la cabeza preocupado, pensativo. Era cierto que, si los sorprendían de alguna forma, estarían más seguros armados, pero también lo era que, ni siquiera sabían si aquellas cosas podían ser heridas. Y realmente temía que el gallego, al tener un cuchillo, tuviese la osadía de volver a plantarles cara.

Tras un momento, lo volvió a mirar -¿me lo prometes de verdad?

Iván le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, conmovido por su preocupación y, suavemente, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Andy, y la acarició. Se había arriesgado a que el joven le diese un manotazo o se sintiera ofendido por un gesto tan íntimo como aquel pero, después de lo que habían visto y vivido, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir teniendo miedo a nada más que a aquellos monstruos que los acechaban.

Sin embargo, Andy no apartó la mano del gallego. Al contrario, ladeó la cabeza hacia mano de Iván y cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando de la calidez que esta le brindaba.

-Te lo prometo de verdad.

-Entonces, vamos.

El joven decidió que él llevaría la mochila y, tras varios argumentos más que lógicos y válidos, Iván tuvo que aceptar que la capitanía la llevaba Andy pues era, obviamente, quien estaba pensando con más claridad de los dos. 

Contaron hasta tres antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo en dirección a la cabaña que había mencionado el joven. Corrieron unos siete minutos hasta que, con sorpresa, vieron que no estaban siendo perseguidos, de hecho, no había ni rastro de las criaturas con las que se habían encontrado el día anterior, así que decidieron andar a paso rápido en lugar de correr, para guardar energía.

-Quizás solo estén en la casa…-susurró Iván jadeando y dando un sorbo a la botella de agua que le había pasado Andy.

-Eso sería una noticia excelente …


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú quieres ser, y él quiere ser contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me quedó corto así que, quizás, haya 5 en lugar de 4 al final. Soy un desastre 🤦♂.
> 
> Aquí comienza mi caída sin red, pero intentaré mejorar el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo. Quizás tarde un poco más en publicarlo, porque estoy muy liado estos días pero, a cambio, os tengo unos edits Ivandy por los que voy a ir al infierno 🤓. Los publicaré en https://twitter.com/Devwhereismycar e Instagram (i_dont_give_a_hux).
> 
> Muchas gracias a todxs por leerme y por escribirme esas maravillas de comentarios 🖤🖤🖤. Muchas gracias a @cional y a @Mr_Aziraphael por corregirme los textos 🖤🖤🖤.
> 
> 🖤 ¡Buen principio de mes! 🖤

— Al final no hemos comido nada — se dio cuenta Iván mientras caminaban, pues empezaba a sentirse un poco débil.

— Es verdad, aunque creo que yo no podría comer de todas formas...pero tú deberías hacerlo, has perdido sangre — contestó Andy alcanzando la mochila para buscar algo que darle a Iván. 

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que sus sombras estaban cambiando de posición a una velocidad que no parecía marcada por ninguna ley natural. Se paró en seco y miró hacia arriba, viendo con horror como la luz que se escapaba de entre las ramas y las hojas de los altísimos árboles que los rodeaban, estaba adoptando un tono anaranjado, impropio de aquellas horas de la mañana.

— No estoy nada seguro de poder comer, pero tendré que intentarlo, supongo… —,  el gallego se dio cuenta de que Andy se había parado y se detuvo para mirarlo.  — ¿Qué pasa, nene? —  entornó los ojos cuando observó el mismo fenómeno del que acababa de ser consciente su compañero.

— Iván...está...está atardeciendo… —

El gallego miró su reloj.  — No puede ser, son las 10 y media de la mañana… —

La luz pronto alcanzó su tonalidad más brillante justo antes de empezar a apagarse, y un golpe seco se escuchó detrás de ellos, justo en el camino que habían recorrido. 

Andy no se explicaba la situación, no podía comprender cómo algo así estaba sucediendo. ¿Las criaturas? Bueno, quizás pudiese encontrar algún tipo de explicación lógica para ellas, pero no existía ninguna máquina o artefacto capaz de hacer al sol ponerse. El día y la noche siempre habían escapado a las locuras de la humanidad, pues se encontraban fuera del alcance de cualquier influencia que estos quisieran ejercer en ellos.

— ¡Corre! — gritó el joven a un Iván que parecía no saber cómo asimilar la situación, pero que, aún así, supo acatar la orden.

Gritos ahogados y sonidos de las hojas del suelo siendo apartadas llegaban desde la lejanía, como si la pesadilla se estuviese despertando al caer la noche sobre ellos.

Una vez más, sintieron la tierra vibrar bajo sus pies, pero esta vez el sonido del galope que escucharon tras ellos era mucho más estruendoso, y se acercaba a mayor velocidad. La espantosa idea de que les perseguía una criatura, quizás dos o tres veces más grande que de la que habían huido el día anterior, se apoderó de la mente de Andy, y aunque se suplicaba a sí mismo que no mirase hacia atrás, y que solo corriese, acabó haciéndolo. 

Esquivando los árboles con una agilidad increíble, una monstruosidad de unos seis metros, quizás más, avanzaba amenazante hacia ellos. Tenía unas patas larguísimas, impropias de cualquier animal conocido, aunque su aspecto era similar al de las patas de un ciervo. Estas se unían en lo que podría encontrarse parecido a un cuerpo del mismo animal, pero donde debería haber estado su cuello y su cabeza, existía un torso semejante al humano, sin brazos, y con una cabeza sin cara, llena de protuberancias como dientes afilados que salían desde dentro de la carne. La piel de la criatura era como la de todas las demás que había visto hasta entonces, ennegrecida por la putrefacción.

El joven giró la cabeza sintiendo el estómago encogerse por el terror. Sin embargo, lo que vio delante de ellos no fue mucho más alentador, pues el camino presentaba una pequeña pendiente hacia arriba que tendrían que afrontar, y aquel monstruo estaba demasiado cerca. La pequeña colina solo presentaría una ventaja colosal para la criatura que los perseguía. 

Por un momento, pensó en desviarse, pero no había opción posible, si tenían alguna oportunidad de ponerse a salvo, estaba entrando en la cabaña y esta se encontraba a pocos metros tras la pendiente. 

— ¡Joder! — escuchó a Iván decir entendiendo que acababa de darse cuenta de lo mismo que él.

Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido. Empezaron a subir la pendiente lo más deprisa que podían cuando notaron como el aire se movía arriba de sus cabezas, y de repente, la criatura aterrizó sus patas justo delante de sus pies, removiendo la tierra, desestabilizando a ambos, haciéndolos caer al suelo y rodar cuesta abajo.

En la caída, Andy notó cómo su hombro chocaba de forma violenta contra algo, quizás una roca o un tronco, esto le provocó un dolor del que no se podía permitir preocuparse en ese momento. Desde el suelo, alzó su cabeza buscando a Iván con la mirada, el gallego se había alejado unos metros de él durante la caída pero parecía estar bien, al menos físicamente pues su expresión mostraba el terror de ver por primera vez a aquella monstruosidad de dimensiones exageradas, que se había quedado parada justo donde se había posado tras ejecutar aquel salto. 

No hubiese sabido explicar cómo, pues la criatura no tenía ojos, pero Andy sentía como lo estaba mirando a él fijamente.

— Andy, tenemos que irnos… —  dijo Iván con la voz temblorosa mientras se levantaba del suelo despacio, como si pensara que, de ese modo, la criatura no lo vería, o no se inmutaría.

El joven se levantó dándose cuenta de que su hombro no había sido lo único que se había golpeado, también le dolía bastante un costado, a la altura de las costillas.

A ninguno de los dos le dio tiempo a moverse un solo centímetro antes de escuchar el asqueroso sonido de la barriga de aquel monstruo desgarrarse. De ella cayeron cuatro montones de esa especie de brea negra y pestilente que, al llegar al suelo tomaron formas parecidas a la criatura que habían visto en el pasillo la noche anterior, cuando Andy se encontró con Iván.

Tres de ellas se movieron rápidamente hacia Andy y la cuarta, se dirigió hacia Iván.

— ¡A la cabaña! — le gritó el joven señalando hacia la derecha, indicando al gallego que huiría de aquellos espantos en esa dirección, y que se encontraran en lo que sería su refugio. 

No esperó respuesta de su compañero y echó a correr siendo perseguido por las criaturas que, para su sorpresa, si poseían pies solo que estos, por alguna razón, no hacían ningún ruido al pisar el terreno. El único sonido que percibía de ellas era, una vez más, el de sus brazos siendo arrastrados por el suelo.

Iván dio un paso para salir corriendo tras Andy, no podían separarse y menos, podía dejarlo solo con tres de esas cosas yendo a por él, pero una de ellas le cortó el paso. Apretó los puños con impotencia y echó a correr en dirección contraria, sorteando a la, entonces, inmobil criatura gigante y subiendo la pendiente desde otro ángulo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, Andy tenía razón en cuanto a que no debía enfrentar a esos monstruos y lo sabía, a la vez que también sabía que el chico era listo y rápido, tenía que confiar en él y hacer lo que le había pedido, ir hacia la cabaña.

Para entonces, ya se había hecho completamente de noche, y lo único que hacía que Iván pudiese ver algunos metros por delante suya era la luz de la luna, la cual parecía alumbrar con más intensidad que de costumbre. 

Había dejado de escuchar a la criatura, así que pensó que se había rendido en algún punto de la persecución. Aún así, no dejó de correr en dirección a la cabaña, la cual ya podía ver delante suya, solo deseaba que Andy estuviese allí. Pero no estaba.

— ¿Andy? — lo llamó y caminó alrededor de la cabaña sin encontrar rastro de él, sintiendo como el pánico se apoderaba de su pecho. Tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Se dio la vuelta para empezar a correr en la dirección que creía que debería haber tomado el joven para llegar al sitio, pero entonces sintió como algo le tiraba del brazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. La criatura parecía haberse materializado detrás suya o, quizás, simplemente había estado tan preocupado por encontrar a Andy, que no la había escuchado acercarse.

Se sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo y, rápidamente, lo desenvolvió del paño agarrándolo con firmeza. Pero el monstruo fue más rápido que él, y rodeó sus esqueléticos dedos alrededor del cuello de Iván apretando con fuerza, provocando, no solo que no pudiese respirar bien, sino también, que no se pudiese levantar del suelo.

Llevó una de sus manos a la muñeca del ser y con la otra apuñaló su antebrazo. La carne se rasgaba, soltando un líquido oscuro y pestilente, pero no parecía provocar ninguna reacción en la criatura.

Con una fuerza inesperada para algo que parecía carecer de músculo alguno, la monstruosa figura dobló el codo en un ángulo inhumano y arrastró a Iván hacía sí, casi pegando su cara a la de él.

El gallego forcejeó intentando liberarse, y clavó el cuchillo en aquella cara sin rostro pero nada parecía perturbar a aquel monstruo que lo observaba sin mirada alguna. De repente, los pliegues de carne que parecían envolverse hacia dentro del cráneo, empezaron a deshacerse, descubriendo el horror de una boca llena de hileras de dientes afilados.

Incluso en aquella situación, aparentemente sin salida, Iván no sabía rendirse, por su cabeza no pasó ni un solo pensamiento de derrota por muy lógica que esta fuese, y sólo podía pensar en deshacerse del agarre de su atacante para ir a buscar a Andy.

Éste, al igual que el gallego, había dejado atrás a sus perseguidores pues estos habían reducido la velocidad por alguna razón que no podía comprender, pero le hizo tener la impresión de que realmente no buscaban atraparlo, sino más bien guiarlo, obligarlo a tomar cierto camino.

Por supuesto, no tenía forma de saberlo, así que siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cabaña, encontrándose allí con su compañero en peligro.

A pesar de su optimismo, el gallego no habría sobrevivido al ataque de aquella pesadilla de no haber sido por Andy, el cual golpeó el torso de la criatura con un tronco con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su estómago se doblara hacia dentro y cayese al suelo, soltando a Iván.

— ¡Vamos, vienen más! —, advirtió a su compañero agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él, sabiendo que los monstruos que lo estaban persiguiendo a él, los alcanzarían en cualquier momento. El gallego, aún estaba intentando coger aire, pero se levantó y corrió con el joven hacia la cabaña. 

Detrás de ellos podían escuchar el sonido de los brazos de aquellas pesadillas siendo arrastrados por el suelo, tal y cómo el joven había calculado, las otras tres, aparecieron de entre los árboles.

Entraron en la cabaña y cerraron el pestillo, además de apilar cuánta madera pudieron delante de la puerta. La casita solo tenía una ventana con persianas, así que también las echaron y se sentaron en una esquina intentando calmar sus respiraciones para mantenerse lo más en silencio posible. 

Las criaturas, según los sonidos que producían, se movían alrededor de la cabaña. Una de ellas golpeó un poco la puerta como si quisiera comprobar si estaba abierta y al entender que no, supiese, o creyese, que no podía hacer nada para forzarla. Poco a poco, las escucharon alejarse.

La cosa que gritaba se escuchaba aún más cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para preocuparlos. Nada les había dado indicios para pensar que aquellas cosas pudiesen sentirlos u oirlos desde la distancia sino podían verlos.

— ¿Estás bien? — susurró Iván tras dejar pasar unos minutos prudenciales. 

— Si, ¿y tú? — eso no era del todo verdad. Le seguía doliendo bastante el hombro y la zona de las costillas, pero, aquella situación, hacía que el estar bien, tomase un sentido muy diferente para Andy. 

Estar bien significaba estar en algún lugar a salvo, lejos del alcance de aquellos monstruos y con Iván a su lado.

— Si, gracias a tí… —  el gallego se giró para abrazarlo, poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de Andy, como si quisiese dejar la menor extensión posible del cuerpo del joven fuera del abrazo. 

Andy lo abrazó también sintiéndose tan aliviado que podía notar una risilla, casi histérica, formándose en su pecho y queriendo salir a la luz, pero por precaución, la controló.

— Casi me dio algo cuando, al llegar aquí, no te ví… — confesó Iván. Definitivamente las circunstancias estaban diluyendo cualquier miedo que tuviese a dejar a Andy ver lo que sentía, a abrazarlo, si quería hacerlo.

— Me costó un poco encontrar la cabaña con esta oscuridad…

Iván se separó de él para mirarlo, examinando que de verdad estaba bien, y excepto por algún que otro arañazo que lograba distinguir en sus brazos, parecía estarlo.

— Esto es una locura...no puedo explicarme que se haya hecho de noche así… — comentó apoyando la cabeza en la pared de madera y mirando hacia el techo.

— Yo tampoco...pero al menos ahora tenemos nueva información. Esas...criaturas, parecen existir, o salir de donde quiera que salgan, solo por la noche. Eso significa que, debemos ejecutar nuestros planes durante las pocas horas de día que tengamos y… — el joven notó como Iván giró la cabeza y lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa. En la oscuridad, la blancura de sus dientes era aún más evidente y, además, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. 

— ¿Qué?... — preguntó sintiéndose abrumado por la forma en la que estaba siendo observado.

— Acabas de huir de...monstruos de pesadilla, de salvarme la vida a mi y...ya estás sacando conclusiones y haciendo razonamientos… — hizo una pausa para suspirar y ampliar su sonrisa  —  eres increíble, de verdad.

Andy se alegró de que la oscuridad ocultase el color de sus mejillas pues le empezaban a arder. Sonrió de lado intentando ocultar lo halagado que en realidad se sentía al escuchar aquellas palabras de Iván, y, sobre todo, de ver la forma en la que lo estaba mirando. 

— Ya sé que soy increíble, lo que me extraña es que te estés dando cuenta ahora.

El gallego resopló.

— No me estoy dando cuenta ahora, nene...estoy dejando de tener miedo a decírtelo, que es diferente…

Giró la cabeza hacia el techo esquivando la mirada sorprendida del joven.

— ¿Miedo? ¿tú?, ¿a decir obviedades sobre mí?. ¡Qué tontería! —.

Iván se encogió de hombros. Quizás aquel era el momento adecuado para confesarle su secreto. Quién sabía con qué tipo de nuevo mundo se encontrarían cuando lograsen llegar a la civilización, o al menos, a encontrar a más gente. Quizás, no volvería a ver a Andy después de eso. Si era el fin del mundo, el apocalipsis o algo así, obviamente no habría continuación de Masterchef, y cada uno seguiría su camino, así que, ¿qué tenía que perder?

— No, a que te rieras de mí por decirlas...no sé…- — no era capaz, ¿por qué no era capaz? ¿podía enfrentarse a aquellos horrores pero no podía decirle a Andy que creía que estaba enamorado de él?

Andy bufó negando con la cabeza.

— Repito, ¡Qué tontería! —

Y tenía razón, ¡qué tontería!, pensó el gallego. 

— Con todo el arsenal que tengo para reirme de tí, no lo iba a hacer precisamente de que admitieras mi genialidad, Iván. Parece que no me conoces…

El gallego rió suavemente con una risilla algo nerviosa, y el joven agachó la cabeza sonriendo, mientras sentía cómo se derretía por dentro. ¿De verdad Iván había pensado eso antes?, ¿de verdad había tenido miedo de decírselo?. ¿Qué más se estaba guardado para él?

Por la cabeza de Andy, pasaron todas las escenas en las que había estado casi seguro de que Iván correspondía, al menos en parte, lo que él sentía. Aquellas miradas en plató, las sonrisas, las bromas, cuando lo buscaba movido por algún motivo que era obviamente una excusa. Cuando lo observaba fijamente en la piscina y apartaba la mirada cuando se sentía descubierto, cuando lo defendía delante de los demás, cuando se disculpaba en la casa por cualquier cosa que le hubiesen hecho decir en el programa…

Sus labios se abrieron para decir algo que ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad, iba a ser una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que se dejase llevar por las emociones y dijese algo que no había calculado, ni estudiado, pero Iván empezó a hablar.

— Entonces, vamos a esperar a que amanezca, ¿verdad?. Porque creo que, en ese caso, voy a dormir un poco… — dijo el gallego tumbándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Andy apretó los labios y respiró profundamente por la nariz. No sabía si se sentía frustrado o aliviado.

— Vale, es buena idea, a penas descansaste anoche… — encogió las rodillas hacia su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos. No se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero hacía frío.

— ¿Tienes frío? coge la manta, la metí en la mochila —.

— ¡Oh, cierto! pero… — el joven cogió la mochila y la sacó echándosela a Iván por encima.  — Debes usarla tú, en cuanto te duermas, bajará la temperatura de tu cuerpo. Yo estoy bien así.

El gallego alzó la mirada hacia Andy y estiró un brazo ofreciéndole su mano.  — Tienes frío, ven aquí, anda.

Al joven se le paró el corazón por un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Iván lo estaba invitando a tumbarse con él. No iba a ser la primera noche que durmieran el uno al lado del otro, pero si la que lo hicieran sabiendo que el gallego, probablemente, sentía lo mismo que él.

Despacio, como si temiese que si se movía más deprisa la escena desapareciese, se tumbó al lado de Iván, dándole la espalda. Éste compartió la manta y lo rodeó con un brazo, y lo atrajo hacia él. 

-Mejor, ¿verdad?

-Sí, gracias…

Andy podía sentir el corazón acelerado de su compañero, al igual que éste podía sentir los latidos del joven en su pecho. Aquella fue una de las veces en las que Iván sentía esperanzas respecto a Andy y no pudo evitar soltar una risa nasal.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —

Iván hizo una pausa antes de contestar, intentando pensar bien sus palabras, medirlas, meditarlas, pero todo el esfuerzo fue inútil pues, la esperanza, la ilusión que sentía en ese momento, hizo que sus labios se movieran y la voz saliese, diciendo lo primero que pensó, lo que sentía, sin filtros.

— De que el mundo ahí fuera parece haberse vuelto loco, o estar siendo destruído, o vete tú a saber qué...y mientras tanto yo, no puedo evitar sentirme bien estando así contigo…

¿Era esa la confirmación que Andy necesitaba? Si no fuera esa, ¿cuál sería?. El gallego podía decírselo más alto, pero no más claro, ¿verdad?. 

— Se dice que los amores que surgen bajo circunstancias de presión, están condenados al fracaso — se escuchó decir el joven y se maldijo a sí mismo. 

¿Por qué demonios había dicho una tontería así? Iván le estaba diciendo, o eso entendía él, que sentía algo más que curiosidad por él, ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente?. 

Esperó escuchar la risa de Iván, se preparó para la humillación de tener que contarle que había escuchado esa frase en una película malísima de acción de…¿Keanu Reeves?. Pero, para mayor consternación de Andy, el gallego permaneció en silencio.

— Sonaba como una cita mejor en mi… — empezó a excusarse pero Iván lo cortó.

— No ha surgido en ninguna circunstancia de presión. No ha surgido ni aquí, ni ahora, no por mi parte… — contestó muy serio. 

No entendía si Andy había dicho aquello como una advertencia, queriendo decir que no iba a corresponderle, pero de igual forma que, anteriormente no había sido capaz de dar el paso, en ese momento no era capaz de echarse atrás, ya no.

Andy también guardó silencio por un momento. Aunque admitía que había fantaseado más de lo que debería, acerca de aquel momento, llegado este, no sabía cómo actuar. En todas esas escenas creadas en su cabeza lo hacía bien. Hacía uso de su lado más seductor y de su habilidad con las palabras pero, en aquel momento, lo único que fue capaz de decir fue un tímido  — tampoco por la mía…

Iván volvió a soltar una risilla nerviosa que alertó al joven. Él no era de los que se sentían inseguros fácilmente y, sin embargo, en aquel momento temió que todo aquello hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto del gallego, así que se giró un poco para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a enfrentarlo si hacía falta pues, no le encontraba ninguna gracia.

Pero Iván estaba sonriendo y mirándolo con aquellos ojos suaves, tiernos, con los que a veces lo miraba solo a él.

— ¿Entonces es verdad? —  le preguntó.

El joven se dio la vuelta para mirarlo mejor, sintiéndose un poco confuso, ¿no se estaba riendo de él? ¿por qué no se estaban besando ya entonces?

— ¿El qué?

Iván cogió una de las manos de Andy y la colocó en su pecho, para que el joven pudiese sentir sus latidos.  —E sto… — dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Andy dirigió su mirada hacia su propia mano y, después, a los ojos de Iván entendiendo lo que le estaba preguntando. Entonces puso los ojos en blando haciendo un pequeño sonido de protesta, y cruzó la distancia que separaba sus labios besando al gallego.

Él era una persona romántica, claro que lo era, pero en aquel momento, bajo aquellas circunstancias, y después de haber esperado tanto tiempo, no encontraba paciencia para fundirse en metáforas, o simplemente nada más claro que no fuese por fin besar los labios de Iván.

El gallego no tardó en reaccionar y enseguida rodeó la cintura de Andy con sus brazos, y abrió los labios, recibiendo los del joven. Entonces lo entendió. 

Cuando recibió su primer beso se había sentido decepcionado, pues no había encontrado ninguna explosión de felicidad en su pecho, ni había visto fuegos artificiales en su mente como la ficción le había hecho creer que pasaría. 

Pensó, con el tiempo, que el motivo había sido que la chica no era la adecuada pero, tampoco pasó con la siguiente, ni con la que vino después, ni siquiera con Sandra. Así que, con el paso de los años, se convenció de que ningún beso podía provocar algo así, incluso se había olvidado de ello, hasta aquel momento. 

El momento en el que, mientras terroríficas criaturas los amenazaban desde la distancia, el gallego podía sentir aquella explosión de felicidad en su pecho, los fuegos artificiales, el revoloteo de las mariposas, y todo aquello que se había resignado a no encontrar. 

El motivo nunca fue que no existiese aquella sensación, sino que ninguna de aquellas personas habían sido Andy.

Pronto el beso se hizo más intenso, y sus labios se entrelazaron con la necesidad urgente de sentir los del otro. Iván deslizó sus manos por la espalda del joven apretando más su abrazo, y Andy contuvo la respiración por un momento tras emitir un pequeño gemido de dolor.

El gallego soltó su abrazo y se separó de los labios de su compañero para mirarlo alarmado y confuso.

— Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño? no pretendía…

Andy negó con la cabeza apretando los labios en una mueca de dolor.

— Me di un golpe con alguna roca cuando caímos cuesta abajo por la pendiente… — sin querer darle más importancia volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Iván pero éste se movió, apoyando el codo en el suelo e incorporándose un poco para poder tener una mejor perspectiva del cuerpo de Andy.

-¿Dónde te golpeaste?

El joven suspiró, no quería que ninguno de los dos se preocupara por aquello, sino que continuaran con el beso.

— Estoy bien, Iván, ¿volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo? Temo que, con tu edad, pierdas el hilo.

Iván lo miró con sorna. 

— Ja, ja, qué gracioso. Va, dime dónde te has golpeado, por favor…

El gallego lo estaba mirando realmente preocupado así que a Andy no le quedó otra que poner los ojos en blanco, suspirar de nuevo, y señalarse la zona de las costillas, donde se había golpeado. Decidió ignorar el hombro pues, ya ni siquiera le dolía tanto, y cuanto antes dejase Iván de preocuparse, a su parecer, innecesariamente, mejor.

— Déjame verlo- dijo, y sin dejar a Andy contestar, apartó la manta y le levantó la camiseta al joven, examinándolo.  — Dos cosas, una, estás muy bueno, aunque eso ya lo sabía, y dos, tienes un moretón enorme...creo que podrías tener alguna costilla dañada...espero que no esté rota…

Andy resopló en medio de una risilla. 

— Ya sé que lo sabías, no eras nada discreto mirándome en la piscina.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de Andy, pícara y divertida, y la de Iván tímida y sorprendida. Él pensaba que nadie se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera el joven.

Se aclaró la garganta y se incorporó más para alcanzar la mochila. 

— Y si sabías que te miraba, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada? — sacó el botiquín y lo abrió para coger las vendas. Andy lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces? —

— Voy a vendarte la zona. Si tienes alguna costilla rota, lo mejor es que esté lo más inmovilizada posible.

El joven volvió a poner los ojos en blanco chasqueando la lengua.

— Iván, estoy bien, de verdad…

— Incorpórate un poco, anda, y contéstame a la pregunta.

Andy sabía lo cabezota que era el gallego, así que decidió no intentar discutir con él, sino obedecer y dejarlo hacer por una vez.

— Pues por la misma razón por la que tú tampoco me dijiste nada, imagino. Veía curiosidad por tu parte, pero no estaba seguro de que hubiese nada más, la verdad.

Iván se colocó detrás de su compañero y empezó a vendarlo, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible, pero cada vez que apretaba, podía oír cómo el joven contenía la respiración.

— Pues para que veas que no siempre tienes razón en todo, pollito.

— La excepción solo confirma la regla.

Iván rió suavemente, y una vez había terminado lo que estaba haciendo, deslizó sus manos con delicadeza por las caderas de Andy, haciendo que la piel se erizase a su tacto, para luego, rodearlas con sus brazos. Hundió la cara en el pelo del joven, sintiendo el delicioso olor de su champú, que ya conocía, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de oler tan intensamente. 

Trazó el camino desde su oreja hasta su cuello con los labios, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel. Era tan perfecta como había imaginado tantas veces.

Andy echó la cabeza hacia un lado invitándolo a continuar mientras recordó una pregunta que, en su momento, le había rondado la cabeza, pero que después había descartado por creerla demasiado descabellada. Nadie dejaba todo a un lado por una simple curiosidad, se había repetido a sí mismo en aquel entonces.

— Cuando lo dejaste con tu novia… — sabía perfectamente cómo se llamaba, pero pocas veces había logrado pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera en su cabeza.  — ...¿tuvo algo que ver conmigo?.

— Claro — contestó Iván con decisión  — no tenía muchas esperanzas en que fuese a pasar nada entre nosotros pero, no me parecía justo estar con ella mientras sentía cosas por otra persona… — le contestó apoyando la barbilla en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello.

Los labios de Andy formaron una amplia sonrisa, sintiéndose victorioso de alguna manera. Había odiado cada momento en el que el gallego había hablado de Sandra desde el principio y, aunque había tardado algo de tiempo en entender por qué, cuando lo hizo, esa molestia que sentía al escuchar ese nombre solo se hizo más insoportable. 

Notó como, gradualmente, Iván hablaba cada vez menos de ella, y más con Andy, pero no lo había relacionado de ese modo sino de otro muy distinto. 

Tras preguntarse alguna que otra vez si él había sido la causa, concluyó que más bien había sido al revés. La ruptura había sido el desencadenante de la curiosidad del gallego por él, lo cual, le había provocado un sentimiento amargo cada vez que lo había pensado.

— Entonces Paula tenía razón...ella estaba empeñada desde el principio, en que yo te gustaba y, cuando le conté que había intentado animarte cuando lo dejaste con...ahora tu ex, me dijo que había sido por mí — deseó poder contarle a su mejor amiga lo que acababa de pasar con Iván, justo antes de tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para eliminar de su mente la idea de que era muy posible que no volviese a verla nunca más.

— Chica lista. Más que tú.

— Eso no lo voy a negar.

— Oye, es verdad que no es tu novia, ¿no?.

— No lo es. Ya os lo dije. Hablé de ella como si fuese mi novia en el programa porque, pensamos, que sería una buena forma de librarme de cualquier posible tontería que quisieran guionizar, tipo los alcaldes, Miri y Jorge, o...Luna y Alberto...yo quería destacar por mí, y sólo por mí.

— Bueno, lo de Luna y Alberto es real…

A Andy se le escapó una risita irónica.  — Tan real como tu habilidad para usar el rotavapor, Iván.

El gallego bufó.  — Qué malo eres, cualquiera diría que te gusto… — protestó separándose del joven. 

Éste giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sintiendo la incomodidad de pensar, por un momento, que había disgustado al gallego, pero en seguida supo que no era así, pues Iván se había tumbado de nuevo y lo llamaba abriendo sus brazos.

— Ven aquí, pollito malvado.

El joven sonrió aliviado y, mientras se le llenaba el pecho de esa calidez intensa y agradable del que se siente, no solo aceptado, sino también querido tal y cómo es, se tumbó colocándose entre los brazos de Iván. Rodeó su cintura con los suyos, teniendo cuidado de no apoyarlos en sus heridas.

— Hay que ver, ha tenido el mundo que llenarse de monstruos para que te atrevas a decirme que estás colado por mí, ¿eh? — dijo Andy con su tono burlón. Ya no tenía ninguna duda acerca de los sentimientos del gallego. Con sus palabras y sus gestos, le había demostrado que sentía lo mismo que él, pero al igual que, aunque sabía perfectamente cuando había hecho un gran plato, le gustaba oírlo de la boca de los jueces, quería oír las palabras adecuadas de la de Iván.

Pero, pasaron unos segundos y el joven no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Pensó que ni siquiera Iván necesitaba tanto tiempo para pensar, así que separó su cabeza del pecho del gallego y la alzó para mirarlo.

Se había quedado dormido.

Andy sintió una mezcla entre ternura y fastidio. Entendía que el sueño lo había vencido tan rápido, ambos estaban agotados, e Iván no había dormido la noche anterior además de haberse visto envuelto en más situaciones de estrés y terror que él, así que a una parte de él, le alegraba verlo dormir.

Pero por otro lado, se había quedado sin su respuesta, y con ganas de seguir conociendo los besos de Iván, y todo lo demás que estuviese dispuesto a enseñarle dadas las circunstancias.

Resignado, volvió a esconder su cara en el pecho de Iván y cerró los ojos. No tenía sueño, pues él sí había dormido y como realmente las horas del día habían sido escasas, aún se sentía descansado. Sin embargo, el gallego parecía ejercer en él algún tipo de poder que lograba acallar su mente cuando estaba en sus brazos. Así que en tan solo unos minutos, el sueño lo alcanzó a él también.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú quieres gritar, pero él es tu voz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre me pasa, ya voy cuesta abajo y perdiendo el norte 🤪. Aún así, espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, y no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente (que no sé si será el último o no).
> 
> Mil gracias a todxs por esos comentarios tan maravillosos 🖤🖤🖤, y a mis queridos @cional y @Mr_Aziraphael por ayudarme y hacerme las correcciones necesarias 🖤🖤🖤.

Iván esta vez fue el primero en ser despertado por los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las persianas. Eran suaves y de un color tenue, así que, sin necesidad de mirar su reloj, supo que aún era bastante temprano. 

Sintió a Andy en sus brazos y sonrió, agachando la cabeza para mirar cómo dormía plácidamente.  
Un cosquilleo agradable recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar que la noche anterior por fin había probado esos labios que tan perfectos se le antojaban. Al fin había tenido el valor de dar el paso y al final del camino no fue un precipicio lo que encontró, sino el más hermoso de los valles, o mejor, la playa más preciosa de todas.

Se alejó un poco del joven para poder ver su cara, recibiendo un pequeño sonido de protesta. Iván reprimió una risilla y deseó poderlo dejar dormir hasta más tarde, y sorprenderlo después con un buen desayuno, en el que hablarían de sus planes para ir a las playas de Galicia juntos.  
Cuánto deseaba llevarlo a sus playas favoritas, a la de Riazor, por ejemplo. Caminar por la orilla de la mano, besarlo al atardecer, juguetear en el agua, discutir por la mejor versión de la tortilla española para llevar a la playa…

Iván quería una vida con Andy, lo había tenido claro desde el momento en el que sus labios se encontraron la noche anterior. Pero, para ello, primero tenían que salir de aquella pesadilla, y tenían que hacerlo mientras el sol los protegiese de aquellas peligrosas criaturas. 

Suavemente, posó su mano en la mejilla de Andy y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Se sentía un poco culpable por haberse dormido de repente la noche anterior, y no haberle dado un beso de buenas noches, así que pensó que un beso de buenos días, sería una buena forma de pedir perdón.

Sin entretenerse en abrir siquiera los ojos, el joven atrapó los labios del gallego besándolo con intensidad, cobrándose los besos que le debía de la noche anterior. 

Iván sonrió y lo apretó un poquito más en su abrazo, incluyendo su lengua en el baile de sus labios. Se besaron de ese modo, con pasión, con ganas, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Entonces se miraron queriendo echarse a reír por la calidez que sentían en el pecho en contraste con la locura que les esperaba afuera de la cabaña.

—Tenemos que irnos, chiqui.

Andy asintió apretando los labios en una expresión que mostraba cuánto deseaba que no tuvieran que hacerlo. El gallego acarició su mejilla y le dio un último beso en los labios antes de incorporarse y levantarse.  
Buscó en la mochila una botella de agua y unas galletas que habían logrado coger de la cocina, y le dio la mitad a Andy antes de acercarse a la ventana de la cabaña. 

Respiró profundamente antes de mirar por ella, esperando no encontrarse con ningún nuevo horror, pero todo parecía estar en calma.

—Mira, tal y como dijiste, se ve la finca de los vecinos…— dijo mientras comía, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba comer.

El joven se levantó y se acercó a la ventana. —Sí. Tiene un muro, pero no parece muy alto, creo que podemos saltarlo sin problema.

—Antes de saltar nada, deberíamos intentar entrar por la puerta, ¿no? Si no hay nadie, los demás la habrán dejado abierta para nosotros.

Andy suspiró e intentó no poner los ojos en blanco. Sabía que la puerta iba a estar cerrada.

—La entrada de la casa está a la izquierda, eso nos hace tener que caminar más, o peor: correr si somos perseguidos, porque tendríamos que llegar hasta ella. Sin embargo, si pensamos solo en saltar el muro, simplemente tenemos que ir todo recto.

El joven seguía pensando que lo mejor era no discutir con Iván acerca de sus amigos, así que tenía que tenía que hacerlo ver la mejor opción de otra forma.  
—Además, si está sucediendo algo dentro de la casa, mejor entrar de una forma más discreta para poder evaluar qué hacer.

Iván pensó por un momento y luego asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón, hagámoslo así entonces

Andy lo miró sonriendo y alzando las cejas con arrogancia. 

—Estás muy obediente últimamente. Debo gustarte mucho…—con una risilla traviesa se dió la vuelta para coger la manta y meterla en la mochila.

El gallego resopló sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Sí que es verdad que me gustas mucho. Pero también es verdad que me ponéis de cabezota sin remedio cuando no lo soy— vio a Andy girarse con el dedo índice alzado, listo para rebatir lo que Iván acababa de decir, pero este le indicó que lo dejase terminar.  
—Sé ceder cuando veo que alguien tiene razón, y tú, claramente, sabes manejarte en esta situación, mucho mejor que yo

Andy puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo. 

—Lo dejamos así porque me has dicho que te gusto mucho— metió la manta en la mochila y se la colocó en la espalda.

Iván se le acercó con una expresión juguetona en la cara.

—Te gusta que te diga que me gustas mucho, ¿eh?

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco— y reía más tímidamente de lo que le habría gustado.

Iván colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Andy lo besó dos veces.

—Pues no me gustas mucho, me vuelves loco— y lo besó una última vez antes de volver a mirar por la ventana para verificar que podían salir sin peligro alguno.

Andy empezaba a dudar de su habilidad para hacer uso de su encanto en ese tipo de situaciones pues no fue capaz de nada más que quedarse allí parado, intentando que el corazón no estallara dentro de su pecho. La noche anterior, había buscado una respuesta similar, y sabía que la habría encontrado, sin embargo, no sabía que no estaba preparado para oírla. La sentía, como había sentido aquella espantosa situación al principio, irreal pero justo por la razón contraria, por creer que aquellas palabras eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas. Aún así, sabía que lo eran.  
Repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su cabeza, ayudó a Iván a quitar todo lo que habían puesto delante de la puerta y, tras volver a comprobar que no había peligro, salieron de la cabaña. 

Andy se sacó el móvil del bolsillo, aún tenía batería, de hecho parecía no haber gastado nada pero quizás, simplemente, no recordaba cuánto tenía la última vez que lo vio. Intentó llamar de nuevo pero ningún número funcionaba. Tampoco ningún chat así que, resignado, lo volvió a guardar y devolvió su atención al camino.

Esta vez no corrieron, sino que avanzaron a paso rápido. La finca vecina estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había estado la caseta de los guardas de la cabaña, y habían salido bastante más temprano, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar antes del extraño anochecer que los acechaba.

Caminaron en silencio, atentos a sus alrededores, pero pronto fueron sintiéndose más confiados. Habían escapado de las garras de las extrañas criaturas que los perseguían, incluso podría decirse que se habían enfrentado a ellas y que, además, ya poseían cierto conocimiento acerca de su naturaleza, nocturna al parecer, y de las formas de atacar de varias de ellas. Esto, sumado al optimismo embriagador que provee el florecimiento de un amor correspondido, hacía que el camino hacia su nueva esperanza fuese muy distinto del recorrido anteriormente.

—Tú eres escorpio, y yo piscis. Los dos son signos de agua, así que casamos a la perfección—dijo de repente Iván, sonando orgulloso de su razonamiento.

El joven soltó una carcajada que intentó ahogar con su mano.

—No me digas que crees en esas bobadas…—lo miró divertido y el gallego se sonrojó.

—Hombre, no completamente, pero algo de eso tiene que ser verdad. En este caso coincide, los dos de agua, a los dos nos gusta el mar y nos parecemos en algunas cosas…

Andy se sonrió.

—Iván, no creo que eso funcione así, la verdad, pero coincido contigo en que nos parecemos en algunos aspectos, aunque también somos muy diferentes en otros.

Iván dio una palmada— Pues ya está, ¿lo ves? ¡Los polos opuestos se atraen!

—¿En qué quedamos entonces?, ¿somos agua, o somos polos opuestos?

El gallego le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros, y con su mano libre, le revolvió el pelo.

—¡Ambas, nene! Por eso somos perfectos el uno para el otro. Y por cierto, me toca a mí llevar la mochila, ahora tú también estás herido—dijo intentando quitársela.

—Cómo cambias de tema cuando te conviene— rio Andy. —No hace falta, estoy bien.

—Calla y dámela—le ordenó Iván plantándole besos por toda la cara mientras se la quitaba.

—Después dices que no eres cabezota…— fingió quejarse meneando la cabeza y acercándose a él para buscar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos.

Iván lo miró sorprendido pero enseguida sonrió.

—Los escorpio son más cabezota que los piscis…

—Oh no. Como sigas con eso, salgo corriendo en sentido contrario…

Esta vez fue el turno de Iván para reír y, cuando se disponía a decirle que no podría hacerlo pues tenía agarrada su mano, Andy le pidió que no dijese nada llevándose un dedo a los labios y abriendo mucho los ojos. Rápidamente, tiró de él y se escondieron tras un árbol. Desde algún lugar se escuchaban unos pasos apresurados avanzando en su dirección.

—Es de día…—susurró Iván y ambos se miraron desconcertados. 

No tenía ningún sentido que el día durase tan solo unas pocas horas, tampoco que las criaturas aparecieran solo durante la noche pero, dentro de la locura de la situación, era un patrón a seguir, una norma, algo que se cumplía y a lo que podían atenerse para proceder.

El hecho de que algo perturbase lo poco que habían logrado entender, volvía a convertir las circunstancias en algo aterrador y difícil de asimilar.

Se mantuvieron atentos, mirando entre los árboles a ver qué aparecía. Quizás hubiese sido más inteligente correr hacia la finca pero a Iván no se le había ocurrido, y Andy estaba demasiado abrumado intentando comprender la situación como para pensar en algo más.

De repente, empezaron a vislumbrarse las figuras causantes de aquellos pasos. Se trataba de dos siluetas humanas.

— Parecen…¿humanos?

—Son...son Alberto y Luna…¡son Alberto y Luna!— exclamó Iván cuando por fin fueron capaces de verlos con más detalle.

El gallego salió corriendo en su dirección sin dudarlo. Andy trató de detenerlo pero Iván fue más rápido y no llegó a agarrarlo, así que salió corriendo tras él.

Cuando la pareja se percató de que Andy e Iván estaban corriendo hacia ellos, Luna dio un grito de alegría, y Alberto la regañó. El gallego los abrazó en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, por supuesto, incluyendo a Andy en el abrazo.  
Este se alegraba de verlos, en ningún momento había querido ningún mal para ellos, pero tampoco había confiado en sus capacidades para sobrevivir en aquella situación. Sin embargo, y por una vez, se alegraba de haberse equivocado. Aunque había acertado al pensar que no iban a estar donde Iván esperaba que estuviesen.

—¡No me lo puedo creer, qué alegría veros!, ¿estáis bien?— preguntó Iván rompiendo el abrazo para mirarlos y examinarlos.

Luna tenía los pantalones rotos a la altura de las rodillas, ensangrentadas; además, tenía arañazos y heridas por los brazos y la cara. Alberto se encontraba en un estado similar, sumando una de sus piernas, que había sido vendada con lo que parecía la chaqueta de Luna.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

—Para la que está cayendo, podríamos decir que estamos perfectamente, ¿y vosotros?

Mientras Iván contestaba, y la pareja explicaba cómo no habían sido capaces de encontrar la caseta de los guardias, y habían vuelto a la casa donde se habían escondido de las criaturas como habían podido, hasta que habían decidido volver a intentar huir, Andy miraba en todas direcciones.

No solo estaba preocupado porque pensaba que debían estar moviéndose ya que, el hecho de que hubiesen encontrado un patrón en el acontecer de los sucesos, no significaba que este no pudiese cambiar en cualquier momento.  
Sino que también estaba preocupado por la ausencia de Ana. Entendía perfectamente lo que esto significaba y, aunque al igual que con los guardias, no podía encontrar ningún atisbo de tristeza en su interior sabía que a Iván sí le afectaría.

Los escuchó reír. Con ese tipo de risa incómoda a la que sabes que sigue una pregunta que nadie quiere hacer, pero que todos saben que debe ser formulada.

Inmediatamente, miró a Iván, este había bajado la mirada y apretaba los labios como si quisiera no dejar salir de ellos aquella pregunta, de la cual ya sabía la respuesta. Alberto y Luna habían bajado la cabeza también y, para sorpresa de Andy, no había ni una sola lágrima, ni siquiera en las mejillas de Luna. 

“Interesante”, pensó, y en su cabeza se desarrollaron mil y un escenarios que explicaban la falta de reacción emocional de sus compañeros.  
Para él, era quizás la reacción más sincera que había percibido de ellos desde que los había conocido.

Todos se lanzan “te quiero”, “eres mi mejor amigo o amiga”, “siempre vamos a estar juntos”...todos son mejores amigos aunque se hayan conocido hace nada, hasta que llega la hora de decidir si tu vida, o la del otro.

Andy no los juzgaba, no estaba seguro de que ese tipo de sacrificio fuese posible incluso entre amigos de verdad, así que podía entender perfectamente que hubiesen dejado atrás al eslabón más débil. Él hubiese hecho lo mismo. Lo que le fastidiaba era enfrentarse al inminente momento emocional.  
Iván abrió la boca, y el joven casi sintió el impulso de cortarlo y pedirles que por favor siguieran andando pues no tenían tiempo que perder, pero sabía que no podría librarse tan fácilmente.  
Iván no iba a asumirlo estoicamente y a seguir, él era de los que necesitaban oírlo.

—No lo consiguió…—se adelantó Alberto agachando aún más la cabeza.

Iván asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras los ojos se le empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

De haberse tratado de cualquier otro de sus compañeros, Andy no habría podido evitar pensar que era estúpido saber que vas a sufrir, que vas a llorar, y aún así hacerlo en lugar de respirar hondo, aceptar que la situación te hace daño, y seguir con tu camino. Pero no eran las lágrimas de cualquier otro compañero las que empezaban a escaparse de aquellos ojos castaños, sino las de Iván, y ya le había quedado bastante claro, tenía debilidad por él.

Así que, sin ni siquiera sentir cierto reparo al estar presente sus compañeros, se acercó al gallego y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sintiendo cómo los de Iván enseguida respondían abrazándolo también.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos…

—Así es, pero no había mucho más que pudiéramos hacer, una de esas cosas…, la que parece inteligente, la volvió a atrapar, la agarró por el cuello…—intentó explicar Alberto pero entonces Andy deshizo el abrazo y se giró hacia él con una mirada, quizás, más ruda y un tono más acusador y rotundo del que había planeado.

—Creo que los detalles son bastante innecesarios ahora mismo. Nos hacemos una idea de lo que pasó.

Los tres se miraron a los ojos en silencio mientras Iván se secaba las lágrimas.  
Andy estaba seguro de que él no había entendido la situación, al igual que sabía que Alberto si había comprendido perfectamente su mirada, pues su expresión se endureció.

—Sigamos, no podemos quedarnos aquí parados más tiempo— dijo el joven dándose la vuelta y agarrando a Iván por el brazo para que echaran a andar.

—Qué fácil para ti, ¿no? Tú no eras su amigo, así que te da exactamente igual lo que le pasara, ¿verdad?— soltó Alberto con rabia y Andy se giró tras suspirar. Casi había tenido la suerte de olvidar lo que era estar rodeado por idiotas, pensó.

—Creo que no es demasiado difícil hacerse una idea de lo que le ha pasado a Ana. Vosotros estáis aquí, y ella no, ¿podemos continuar, por favor?— Andy se dio la vuelta e intentó dar un paso pero Alberto se acercó rápidamente y lo agarró por el hombro, obligándolo a girar nuevamente.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos vivido, así que no te atrevas a pensar que sabes lo que pasó…—Alberto lo agarró por el cuello de la camiseta.

Andy permaneció impasible, mirándolo con una ceja levantada, esperando a que parase de comportarse, según su criterio, como un crío.

—¡Eh, eh!— Iván no tardó en reaccionar y apartar a Alberto con su brazo —Vamos a calmarnos, ¿eh? No es momento para discusiones ahora…

—Alberto, por favor…—suplicó Luna cogiéndolo del brazo.

—Eso díselo a él, que es un gilipollas incluso…— Andy vio como Iván apretaba la mandíbula y se acercaba más a su amigo con aire amenazante. 

—No lo insultes. Se acabó, tranquilízate, todos estamos mal y todos estamos nerviosos, fin del asunto. Andando— ordenó el gallego con un tono rotundo, casi enfadado, y volviendo al lado de Andy, comenzó a caminar.

El joven lo miró, sorprendido. No era la primera vez que lo defendía, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía con ese tono. Y no era como si Andy necesitase defensa alguna, no había nadie mejor que él en aquel arte, pero no podía negar que el pecho se le llenaba de un sentimiento muy cálido cuando Iván lo hacía.

El gallego, sintiéndose observado, le devolvió la mirada y Andy apretó los labios con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Iván se la devolvió, aunque con ojos tristes, aún afectado por la noticia. Y ambos buscaron la mano del otro para entrelazar sus dedos. A Andy le hubiese gustado ver las caras de sus compañeros si es que los estaban mirando, pero decidió portarse bien y no mirar hacia atrás portando su sonrisa más arrogante.

No tardaron en llegar a la finca vecina, pues no estaba lejos y, tal y como Andy e Iván habían observado desde la cabaña, estaba rodeada por un muro lo suficientemente alto como para brindarles la posibilidad de saltarlo.

—Ayúdame— le pidió Andy a Iván para subir al muro y poder verificar si aquel era un lugar seguro o no. Iván obedeció y el joven alcanzó el borde con sus manos. Al subir, notó cómo su torso se estiraba y por lo tanto, un fuerte dolor en la zona de las costillas lo hizo apretar los dientes y emitir un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

Pudo oír la voz de Iván iniciando la pregunta de si estaba bien, pero no le dejó formularla, no era momento para preocuparse por nada más que por ponerse a salvo.

—Todo parece tranquilo. No puedo asegurar que no haya nada, ni nadie en la casa, pero no veo ningún coche aparcado, ni ningún tipo de movimiento…

—Pues deberíamos entrar entonces, ¿no?— preguntó Luna mirando hacia el cielo, que ya empezaba a adoptar los tonos rojizos del atardecer. Evidentemente, ella y Alberto también habían sido conscientes del extraño fenómeno y de los peligros que entrañaba la llegada de la oscuridad.

Iván miró a Andy y este asintió.

—Vamos— desde abajo Iván ayudó a subir a Luna y a Alberto, mientras Andy lo hacía desde arriba, y después entre todos ayudaron a subir a Iván, saltaron hacia el jardín de la casa.

Caminaron con cautela entre los árboles. 

Para su suerte, el terreno era mucho menos extenso que el de la casa de Masterchef así que no tardaron en llegar a lo que parecía ser la puerta trasera de la casa. Tras dar unos golpecitos en ella y que nadie les abriera como ya habían previsto, Iván giró el pomo de la puerta para intentar abrirla pero, como también ya sabían, estaba cerrada. 

—Podemos revisar las ventanas, quizás esté alguna abierta...o a las malas…—sugirió Andy. A nadie le dio tiempo a decir nada antes de que Luna apareciese con una piedra golpeando el pomo de la puerta con tanta fuerza que lo rompió; con tan solo un empujón de su hombro, quedó abierta.

Los tres chicos la miraron sorprendidos.

—¡Vamos, pa dentro!— exclamó Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta dando una palmada. El resto del grupo entró y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

—Ya me explicaras cómo y dónde has aprendido a hacer eso…— le dijo Alberto sin salir de su asombro.

Recorrieron la casa juntos sin encontrar peligro alguno ni tampoco a otras personas.

Parecía ser una casa que usaba alguna familia de segunda residencia, para las vacaciones, pues solo había algunas prendas de verano en los armarios, las alacenas de la cocina solo tenían algunos botes de alimentos no perecederos, y el frigorífico estaba vacío y apagado. 

Durante el recorrido, Andy volvió a intentar hacer una llamada con su móvil obteniendo el mismo resultado que las veces anteriores pero, para su sorpresa, en una mesita del salón vio un teléfono fijo. No recordaba la última vez que había usado uno, pensaba que ya era extraño que en las casas se instalase alguno.

—¡Chicos, mirad!— señaló el aparato acercándose a él. 

—¡Un teléfono fijo! No me lo puedo creer…, corre, prueba a llamar— dijo Alberto con esperanza en su voz.

Andy asintió sintiéndose un poco nervioso. Si lograba contactar con el número de emergencia… ¿Qué iba a decirles?, ¿que estaban sufriendo el ataque de unos monstruos? O, peor, ¿y si no lo cogía nadie o no había señal? Aquello significaría que no podría salvarlos nadie de aquella situación…

Tragó saliva y descolgó el teléfono poniéndoselo en la oreja. 

Entonces obtuvo la primera victoria.

—Hay línea…—Comunicó a sus compañeros con una sonrisa de alivio y estos los celebraron.

Luego marcó el número de emergencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que alguien cogiese la llamada, como si el simple hecho de hacerlo, fuese a convertirlo en verdad.

—Como no lo cojan estamos jodidos…—comentó Alberto. El miedo podía verse claramente en las expresiones de todos.

—No, encontraremos otra forma de salir de esta, ya veréis…—dijo Iván intentando mantenerse positivo, como siempre. Alberto asintió, Andy observó su ceño fruncido y la forma en la que apretaba la mandíbula: indicaban que no estaba tan convencido de sus propias palabras como sus amigos (o él mismo) pensaban.

La voz de Andy contestando a alguien que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, provocó que los tres compañeros saltasen de alegría y se abrazaron. 

El joven les pidió con un gesto de su mano que no hicieran ruido. 

Ya iba a sonar bastante extraña la situación en la cual estaban y que se vería obligado a explicar, como para que, además, se escuchasen gritos de victoria; pensarían que se trataba de una broma.

Andy hizo lo mejor que pudo para explicar la situación. Les hizo creer que no sabían si habían sido atacados por animales enfermos, o personas disfrazadas, pues estaba seguro que, si decía la verdad, no le creerían, ¿quién podría creer algo así? 

—Van a venir a por nosotros— dijo triunfante cuando terminó la llamada, y sus compañeros corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo. —Eso sí, debemos quedarnos aquí, no podemos movernos y…— señaló a uno de los balcones del salón— está anocheciendo...así que...deberíamos apresurarnos y asegurar este sitio. Tenemos que aguantar hasta que lleguen.

Iván lo miró sonriendo con admiración y asintió. —Pues manos a la obra, poned muebles delante de todas las puertas que den al exterior, cerrar cortinas y si es posible, bloquead como sea las ventanas también, ¡a currar!— el gallego dio una palmada y tras darle un beso rápido en la mejilla a Andy, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

Los demás asintieron y se separaron para ponerse manos a la obra. Alberto, antes de marcharse de la habitación, le dirigió una mirada a Andy.

—Hey, tío, siento lo de antes, ¿vale?

El joven lo miró alzando las cejas y le sonrió cordialmente.

—Vale, todo bien.

El catalán lo miró unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta, claramente confuso porque esperaba que Andy también le pidiese perdón. Pero él no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. No creía que tuviese que pedirle perdón, y tampoco creía que Alberto realmente sintiese el haberle hablado y agarrado de aquella manera.  
La emoción del momento, el pensar que había esperanza y que pronto saldrían de aquella horrible pesadilla, era la situación idónea para que alguien, sin demasiada personalidad, al parecer del joven, creyese que todo se podía y debía solucionar. Y no sería él quien le enseñase que el mundo no funcionaba así pues lo necesitaba como aliado, por el momento, al menos y, además, se sentía demasiado cansado para discutir.

Realmente no entendía muy bien por qué, al haber cruzado la puerta de aquella casa había empezado a encontrarse extrañamente exhausto, como si no hubiese dormido en días cuando, por el contrario, había sido la vez en su vida que más había dormido; pensó que quizás era el estrés y la tensión. Estaba bastante acostumbrado a ambos pero no en aquellos niveles, ni en unas circunstancias en las que su vida se viese en peligro. 

—Voy a ir a la planta de arriba— dijo al ver que sus tres compañeros eran suficientes para ocuparse de la de abajo. La casa tenía una distribución similar a la de Masterchef, pero era mucho más pequeña que aquella. 

Iván se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa, pero enseguida se disipó al ver lo cansado que se veía el joven.

—¿Estás bien, chiqui?— le preguntó con cara de preocupación una vez más. 

—Sí, sí, estoy un poco cansado, no te preocupes...— contestó intentando hacer uso de su sonrisa más convincente, pero Iván lo conocía bien y lo miró entornando los ojos.

—En cuanto terminemos esto, te reviso el vendaje y comemos algo. Ahora mismo subo y te ayudo.

Andy asintió. Era absurdo intentar convencerlo de que él podía solo y, sin querer, se encontró sonriendo.

También era absurdo lo feliz que lo hacía que Iván se preocupase por él, y saber cuándo era mejor no llevarle la contraria, y hacerlo sin sentirse que estaba perdiendo una batalla.

Era absurdo lo bien que se conocían cuando a nadie le había tomado tan poco tiempo conocerlo. Andy era una persona complicada de entender, según los demás, sin embargo él se consideraba alguien bastante sencillo de comprender si uno estaba dispuesto a observar con atención, y parecía que Iván había puesto más atención en Andy de la que había dejado ver hasta entonces.

Absurdo se había llamado también a sí mismo la primera vez que sintió que el gallego le hacía más gracia de la que debería. No era ni siquiera su tipo, no casaban y a su vez eran absurdamente perfectos el uno para el otro.

Mientras movía uno de los armarios hacia la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba, recordó lo que Paula le había dicho una de esas veces en las que intentaba convencerlo para que se lanzara. “¿No te das cuenta? Os complementais. Lo que no tiene uno, lo tiene el otro, y eso son cosas de las que podéis aprender. En cuanto dejas de aprender de tu pareja, la relación se muere de aburrimiento. Eso no os pasaría, seguro”.

En aquel momento, Andy se había reído de ella, y la había acusado de estar usando con él algún tipo de herramienta positivista de aquel curso de coaching empresarial que había hecho. Pero, con el tiempo, se había ido dando cuenta de que a su amiga no le faltaba razón.

Volvió a sonreír al pensar en cuánto deseaba verla y abrazarla. Cuando habló con el número de emergencia, todo parecía estar en orden en el exterior, de no haber sido así, quizás ni siquiera habrían cogido el teléfono, estaría comunicando por las miles de llamadas que estarían recibiendo, o le habrían dado alguna información cuando les contó los hechos. Así que el mundo exterior debía estar a salvo de aquellas criaturas.

Mientras tanto en el salón, Iván había terminado de asegurar la puerta y las ventanas, y estaba a punto de subir para ayudar a Andy cuando se le acercó Alberto.

—Hey, bro— dijo con cara de circunstancias, como hubiese olvidado cómo comunicarse con él.

—Hey— contestó el gallego sonriéndole y le dio una palmada en el hombro, intentando hacerle ver que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Alberto enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa aliviado.

—Ya está el resto de habitaciones, Luna está acabando con la puerta del pasillo por donde entramos.

—Perfecto, nene, a ver si acaba esta locura ya…

—Pues sí...hablando de locuras…— el catalán miró a Iván con una sonrisilla de lado y una mirada divertida.

El gallego resopló y sus mejillas se sonrojaron sabiendo perfectamente de qué quería hablar su amigo.

—Sabía que estabas colado por él pero que el pollito te correspondiese...eso sí que no lo vi venir, ¿eh?

Iván lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos. —¿Cómo que lo sabías? ¡Tú no sabías nada! Si te lo oculté a propósito, porque con la que estabas dando con el Ivandy, sabía que si te lo decía, se lo ibas a soltar a él…

El catalán sonrió irónicamente.

—Ocultar no ocultabas nada, amigo mío, que no lo dijeras en voz alta es distinto, pero joder, ¿de dónde crees que saqué lo del Ivandy?, ¿de dónde crees que lo sacó la gente?

—De las miraditas que me echa Andy en el plató, pero porque estaba haciendo un papel, bueno, ahora sé que no era un papel, pero eso creía…

Alberto bufó y volvió a reír no pudiendo asimilar que Iván creyese que de verdad nadie se estaba dando cuenta de cómo miraba al joven, cómo se le iluminaba la cara cada vez que lo veía, cómo intentaba llamar su atención, cómo lo buscaba…

—Mira, da igual, simplemente, no te metas nunca a actor, ¿vale? Y otra cosa…sabes que Andy no es santo de mi devoción, pero me alegro por vosotros—le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras le sonreía con sinceridad.

Iván asintió sonriendo y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, tío. ¿Pero de verdad se me notaba tanto?

El catalán asintió con sorna.

—Joder, ahora entiendo que Sandra no parase de preguntarme por Andy antes de que cortásemos....—dijo Iván pensativo, intentando recordar todos los momentos en los que se le hubiese podido notar.

—Pues ya ves, bro. Yo creo que por eso el Jordi le tiene manía al pollito, porque le mola, y sabe que el Ivandy es real...aunque cuidado que al pollito igual le van los tríos…

Iván le dio un codazo a su amigo —¡Anda, calla!, no enredes...qué tonterías dices, estás peor que los fans. Ponte a escribir funics de esos…— protestó el gallego mientras empezaba a andar hacia la escalera para ir a ayudar a Andy.

Alberto se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Iván, son fanfics, faaaanfics

—Qué enteradito estás tú de cómo se llaman…

—Si tú supieras…

Andy se había desplazado hacia otra de las habitaciones. Esta tenía un armario empotrado así que no podría usarlo para poner un obstáculo frente a la ventana. Miró la cama y pensó con fastidio que su única opción era usar el colchón y poner la cómoda delante de él para aguantarlo.

Agarró el colchón por una de las esquinas para comenzar a tirar de él cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe. 

—¿Chicos?—Preguntó sintiendo que estaba viviendo un dejavú de la noche en la que había empezado todo. Nadie contestó y aquella vez no podía pensar que le estaban gastando una broma. Solo le quedaba esperar que hubiese sido el viento pero algo dentro de él le decía que no, y le impedía moverse de donde estaba, con la mirada fija hacia la puerta esperando a que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar.Y pasó: aquella especie de brea pestilente, que ya conocía, empezó a colarse en cuestión de segundos por debajo de la puerta. Tal y como pasó la primera noche pero, esta vez, aquella cosa parecía ser mucho más rápida y antes de que Andy pudiese reaccionar ya estaba dentro de la habitación y burbujeaba de forma amenazante, ampliando su extensión como si quisiera alcanzarlo. El joven dio un grito ahogado y se apartó bruscamente, tropezando con la mesita de noche y casi cayendo al suelo.

La brea negra dejó de extenderse de forma horizontal para comenzar a hacerlo en sentido vertical, como si de ella estuviese naciendo una de esas criaturas de pesadilla. 

Andy buscó rápidamente algo con lo que poder defenderse pero no tenía muchas opciones. Cogió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y la alzó preparado para atacar a la criatura.

No lo estás entendiendo

Varias voces que parecían distorsionadas, antinaturales, retumbaron en la habitación. 

Todas dijeron exactamente lo mismo pero con tonos diferentes.

No lo estás entendiendo

No lo estás entendiendo

No lo estás entendiendo

El joven miró hacia todos lados buscando a las demás criaturas pero no había ninguna otra más que aquella, que parecía haber terminado de surgir de aquel extraño compuesto. 

Tenía forma humana pero carecía de cara. Era como una sombra, no tenía cara, ni ningún tipo de detalle en su cuerpo más que la misma piel que había observado en los otros monstruos. Viscosa, ennegrecida y retorcida.

El ser dio dos pasos hacia Andy, quien retrocedió a su vez empuñando la lámpara con ambas manos. Su respiración estaba agitada y estaba empezando a marearse un poco, víctima de aquel cansancio extraño que sentía.

Aún así, intentaba pensar en sus posibilidades de huida, que no eran muchas. Podía intentar correr hacía la cama, saltar sobre ella y llegar a la puerta. O quizás lanzarle la lámpara a la criatura y esperar a que eso la distrajera para poder escapar.  
En cualquier caso, ambas opciones eran arriesgadas y, en caso de fracasar, aquella cosa lo atraparía fácilmente. Necesitaba ayuda.

¿Por qué quieres huir? 

¿Por qué quieres huir?

¿Por qué quieres huir?

Aquellas voces volvieron a resonar en toda la habitación, pero Andy no estaba dispuesto a dialogar con ningún monstruo, ente o lo que fuera aquella cosa.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Iván!— gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, sabiendo que algo del sonido llegaría a la planta de abajo, pero no logró escucharse a sí mismo. 

Sus labios se movieron, y pudo notar el esfuerzo conjunto de su pecho y su garganta, pero ni siquiera permitiendo al aire salir de sus pulmones.

siquiera el aire corrió entre sus cuerdas vocales.

—¡Ayuda!— volvió a intentarlo sin éxito. El joven ya había experimentado la horrible y frustrante sensación de querer gritar y no poder hacerlo, en sus pesadillas. Era algo bastante común en ellas, pero no podía entender que algo así pudiese pasar en la vida real.

Instintivamente se tocó la garganta y tragó saliva, todo parecía seguir en su sitio.  
El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de él, y no importaba cuánto intentara mantenerse centrado en la situación, en pensar cómo huir, toda su atención y esfuerzo se concentraba en el intento inútil de conseguir producir algún sonido con su garganta.

La criatura había ladeado la cabeza hacia un lado, como si lo observara con curiosidad, como si no entendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Avanzó un paso más hacia Andy y este volvió a retroceder encontrándose con el límite de la habitación. 

No sabía qué hacer y, lo peor, no entendía nada, ¿dónde había ido su voz?

El ser dio dos pasos más, quedándose a tan solo poco más de metro del joven. 

Fue entonces cuando Andy se percató de que no había escape posible para él, no solo porque tenía a aquel monstruo casi encima, sino porque todo el suelo de la habitación estaba siendo conquistado por la brea, provocando un sonido burbujeante al entrar en contacto con las patas de la cama y los muebles los cuales estaban empezando a fundirse con la sustancia.

Recordó que Iván le había dicho que Alberto pisó aquello y casi perdió el zapato. 

Sintió como la angustia se acumulaba en su pecho y las piernas le temblaban. 

Estiró el brazo dirigiendo la lámpara hacia la criatura y esta curvó sus dedos alrededor de la tulipa aplastandola. Enseguida la soltó, como acto reflejo, y su espalda resbaló por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. 

Si era cierto aquello de que antes de morir pasan los sucesos más relevantes de tu vida por tu cabeza, como si fuese una película, su proyector debía de estar estropeado pues su mente estaba completamente aturdida por el terror. ¿De verdad no iba a volver a ver a Paula?, ¿no iba a volver a besar a Iván?

El espanto sin rostro se arrodilló lentamente frente al joven y, tras dejar caer la lámpara al suelo, posó sus manos en sus rodillas agarrándolas con fuerza cuando Andy dio un respingo.

¿Por qué me temes? Tú me has traído aquí.

¿Por qué me temes? Tú me has traído aquí.

¿Por qué me temes? Tú me has traído aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú lo has llamado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os voy a ser sincero: este capítulo es un desastre. Me he dejado muchas cosas por explicar, y muchas otras para que cada uno las interprete como quiera, por pura pereza 🤦♂. Porque soy idiota y siempre me pasa igual, a mitad de la historia me canso y me estreso 😆. Así que lo siento mucho, espero que de todos modos os guste aunque sea un poquito y se entienda en general.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todxs por llegar hasta aquí conmigo 🖤🖤🖤. Y mil gracias a @cional por sus consejos y su paciencia 🖤🖤🖤.

Era una pesadilla. Estaba teniendo una de esas horribles parálisis del sueño mientras todas aquellas situaciones terroríficas se sucedían en su cabeza, y no conseguía despertarse.  
Aquella era la única explicación lógica que Andy podía encontrar a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo y, quizás, el pensar que aquella criatura no era real fue lo que le dio el valor de darle un empujón para que se alejara de él. 

En cuanto las asquerosas manos fueron bruscamente apartadas de sus rodillas, se apoyó en la pared y se dispuso a levantarse. No sabía muy bien con qué objetivo pues aún no había encontrado la forma de esquivar la enorme mancha de brea del suelo, que ya había parado de extenderse.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a llegar a la conclusión de que, si estaba viviendo una pesadilla, la brea no podría hacerle ningún daño, pues la criatura se movió con agilidad, poniéndose de pie a la vez que él, y agarrándolo por el cuello.

El joven gimió de dolor cuando su cabeza chocó contra la pared a causa del violento movimiento de aquel ser.  
Andy tampoco escuchó su voz en esta ocasión, aunque intentaba que saliera de sus labios, pero no se oía.  
Nunca había sentido un dolor tan real como en aquella pesadilla pero pensó que la razón debía ser la combinación de la pesadilla con la parálisis del sueño.

¿Aún no lo entiendes? Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que seguir huyendo.

¿Aún no lo entiendes? Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que seguir huyendo.

¿Aún no lo entiendes? Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que seguir huyendo.

Cada voz hablaba con una entonación y un tono diferentes. A Andy le producían escalofríos pues, una de ellas, sonaba neutral, otra parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír y la última, parecía estar profundamente ofendida.  
Andy siempre había sido una persona muy creativa pero, ¿por qué su cabeza crearía una cosa así? No tenía mucho sentido que aquellos monstruos hablasen, y mucho menos que lo hicieran con tres intenciones diferentes. Definitivamente tenía que lograr despertarse o acabaría enfadado consigo mismo.

¿Aún no lo entiendes?

¿Aún no lo entiendes?

¿Aún no lo entiendes?

Insistieron las voces mientras los dedos alrededor de la garganta de Andy apretaban su agarre haciendo que le fuese difícil respirar.

—¡Si lo entiendo! Estoy dentro de una de mis pesadillas, ¡cállate ya!— gruñó el joven sin voz, pero la criatura pareció escucharlo de todas formas pues alivió su agarre y ladeó la cabeza. 

Una risa frenética, horrible, retumbó en toda la habitación haciendo que esta vibrase y que al joven se le helara la sangre.   
No se trataba de una risa malévola, como la de los villanos de las películas. Ni siquiera era siniestra, era simplemente antinatural. Como si fuese producida por algo que no entiende ni qué es la risa, ni qué la provoca pero, por alguna razón, sabe que tiene que reproducirla en ese momento.

No estás dentro. Ella está afuera.

No estás dentro. Ella está afuera.

No estás dentro. Ella está afuera.

Andy sintió rabia. ¿Por qué no podía despertarse?, ¿por qué tenía que estar teniendo aquella pesadilla absurda?

Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de acumular, alzó una de sus piernas propinándole un buen empujón a la criatura con su pie. Esto hizo que liberase su garganta y se tambaleara hacia atrás. Aprovechó para intentar huir arriesgándose a pisar la brea pues sabía que, aunque le hiciese daño no iba a morir pues era una pesadilla, no la vida real. Pero el monstruo se movió, una vez más, más rápido que él y lo agarró, derribándolo al suelo. 

Se colocó encima del joven, bloqueando sus piernas y agarrando sus brazos de manera que este no pudiese moverse por más que lo intentara. La carne de la cara de la criatura empezó a moverse, formando dos huecos vacíos donde deberían de estar los ojos.

Eso es, acéptame, tú me has traído aquí. 

Eso es, acéptame, tú me has traído aquí. 

Eso es, acéptame, tú me has traído aquí. 

Las manos de la atrocidad recorrieron los brazos de Andy con sus dedos con más delicadeza de la que se habría esperado en una situación como aquella. Giraba la cabeza siguiendo el movimiento, con curiosidad.   
El joven intentó entonces mover los brazos, estaba decidido a huir, pero no podía moverlos, no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, ni siquiera sus ojos para parpadear.

Cuando los dedos de la criatura llegaron a su cara, el joven se sintió profundamente asqueado, sintiendo náuseas y queriendo gritar más fuerte que nunca. Pero no podía hacer nada, solo sentir el tacto de aquella piel asquerosa en sus mejillas, en sus sienes…

Entonces la criatura acercó su cara a la de Andy, rozando sus mejillas contra las de él. Sintió que no podía más, como si cada célula de su cuerpo estuviese a punto de estallar en todas direcciones y hacerlo desaparecer. Y la desesperación que sentía lo hizo querer que así fuera. Ya no sabía si quería despertar o morir, solo que quería alejarse de aquella criatura, de aquella vida, real o no, que lo mantenía en una realidad que no lograba entender.

Notó las mejillas del monstruo alejarse de las suyas para colocar su cara dónde Andy pudiese ver aquellas cuencas vacías.  
El joven sintió la imperiosa necesidad de apartar la mirada, pero no podía hacerlo, sus ojos no se movían y empezaba a sentir como se le secaban provocándole una desagradable sensación en ellos.  
La carne de aquellos horribles huecos en la cara de la criatura volvieron a moverse y de ellos surgieron dos ojos de aspecto similar a los ojos humanos pero estos, eran totalmente negros, y carecían de pupilas.

Andy ya había visto aquellos ojos antes, habían estado presentes en la mayoría de sus pesadillas pero, al despertar, nunca había logrado recordar a quién o a qué pertenecían. De hecho, no solía recordar la mayor parte de sus pesadillas así que pensó, con cierto alivio, que, cuando por fin lograse salir de allí, tampoco recordaría esta.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y lo último que el joven vio de aquel monstruo fue unas pupilas naciendo en sus ojos negros, justo antes de que toda su figura se transformase en polvo y desapareciese. Solo las había podido ver por un momento, pero aquellas pupilas le habían sonado extrañamente familiares.

—¡Andy!— escuchó la voz de Iván gritar, y los pasos apresurados de él y de Alberto acercarse.

Iván. 

Iván. 

Iván. 

Todo lo que había pasado con él era lo único que el joven quería recordar al despertar. Quizás podría contárselo a Iván, a ver si así el gallego espabilaba un poco, ¿o quizás lo asustaría?

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¡Andy!, ¡por favor, reacciona!

Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos, o en algún tipo de aturdimiento, que no se había dado cuenta de que sus compañeros se habían arrodillado donde él estaba, e Iván lo estaba agarrando e intentando hacerlo volver de donde fuera que hubiera ido, mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de preocupación y terror.

Tenía que admitir que estaba bastante sorprendido consigo mismo. Su cerebro era capaz de recrear reacciones en sus compañeros que nunca había visto fuera de la pesadilla, con un realismo impresionante.  
Logró parpadear y, al hacerlo, su cuerpo entero pareció volver a la vida, o a aquella realidad en la que se encontraba. Aspiró sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire, como si hubiese estado sin respirar hasta entonces, y un cosquilleo en la garganta, como si tuviese algo en ella, arena, o polvo, le provocó un ataque de tos. 

—Andy, por favor, dime que estás bien, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó Iván ayudándolo a sentarse y acariciando su espalda.

Luna apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Ay, dios mío!, ¿qué ha pasado?—preguntó asustada acercándose a los demás.

—No lo sabemos, nos hemos encontrado a Andy en el suelo…—explicó Alberto.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien…—el joven sonrió mientras intentaba recuperarse del ataque de tos, al escuchar que su voz volvía a estar dónde tenía que estar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Andy?— insistió el gallego.

El joven alzó la mirada, buscando la brea que había cubierto casi todo el suelo de la habitación, pero no había rastro de ella, tampoco del efecto corrosivo que había causado en los muebles.  
No pudo evitar soltar una risilla irónica que hizo que sus compañeros compartiesen una mirada de preocupación.

—Nada, que he tenido una meta pesadilla al parecer.

—¿Meta pesadilla?— Iván lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, aún se sentía muy cansado y algo mareado.

—Sí, una pesadilla dentro de otra pesadilla.

Los tres lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás diciendo que te habías quedado dormido?, estabas con los ojos abiertos…—dijo Alberto mirándolo de una forma que indicaba que sospechaba que algo extraño había pasado.

—Bueno, estoy dormido ahora mismo, pero creo que me he dormido…, o desmayado, no sé, dentro de este sueño. O igual he alucinado por el cansancio, no lo sé…— explicó Andy con tranquilidad, como si lo que estuviese diciendo tuviese sentido para todos los allí presentes, pero obviamente no lo tenía pues lo miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loco. 

—Creo que necesitas comer y beber algo. Debes de estar deshidratado, vamos— Iván le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros, agarrándolo para ayudarle a andar. Realmente no lo necesitaba, pero no iba a rechazar el calor del gallego mientras pudiera tenerlo, ya que era lo único bueno de aquel sin sentido.

Alberto se quedó en la habitación para asegurarla, mientras Luna e Iván ayudaron a Andy a bajar las escaleras y lo hicieron sentarse en uno de los sofás del salón que no habían usado como barrera. Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para llevarle al joven algo de comer y beber.

Andy los podía escuchar susurrar algo sobre él, pero no alcanzaba a oír qué, aunque podía imaginarlo. Iván estaría preocupado y Luna asustada. Era lógico, aunque aquella pesadilla no tuviese sentido alguno, como la mayoría de las pesadillas, los detalles de las pocas cosas que pertenecían al mundo real, sí lo tenían. Pues, al fin y al cabo, la pesadilla estaba dentro de su cerebro, y este no le permitiría escuchar unos susurros que en el mundo real no podría oír.

Está afuera.

Está afuera.

Está afuera.

Escuchó de repente con su propia voz pero, una vez más, usando tres tonos diferentes. Dio un respingo y miró a su alrededor asustado. Aunque no fuese real, no quería volver a ver a la criatura que lo había atacado unos minutos antes, ni volver a sentir su asquerosa piel, ni tampoco tener que mirar aquellos ojos negros que parecían quererlo empujar hacia un abismo. Pero no había nadie más que él en el salón, bajo la luz tenue y amarillenta de una pequeña lámpara de escritorio que sus compañeros habían encendido para poder ver algo en la ya cerrada noche.

Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y luego como este salía por su nariz. Volvió a sentirse impresionado por la intensidad realista con la que podía sentir su cuerpo. Se miró las manos, mientras abría y cerraba los puños, sintiendo cómo sus músculos reaccionaban a las órdenes de su cerebro y el tacto de sus propios dedos en la palma de las manos.  
El saber, o pensar, que aquella situación formaba parte de una pesadilla muy lúcida, lo había aliviado así que la duda que empezaba a formarse en su cabeza lo molestaba, y llenaba de angustia, ¿y si no lo era?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños. Tenía que serlo. Lo que había pasado en aquella habitación se escapaba a toda lógica del mundo real, y el mero hecho de que pudiese sentir de una forma tan intensa debía deberse única y llanamente, a que eso era lo que él pensaba dentro de la pesadilla. Al fin y al cabo, cuando uno sueña, sufre y padece como si se tratase del mundo de los despiertos, la diferencia está en que uno no es consciente de que está soñando, así que no se pregunta si la intensidad de lo que siente es realista o no. Pero Andy sí estaba siendo consciente de ello.

Al analizar esto, el joven recordó que, desde que había despertado de aquella meta pesadilla, no había sentido dolor en la zona de las costillas ni tampoco en su hombro.  
Recorrió ambas zonas con sus manos haciendo un poco de presión sobre ellas, comprobando que, efectivamente, ya no le dolían.

Sonrío aliviado. No había duda, estaba soñando, de otro modo, aún le dolería, es más, debería dolerle más ya que la criatura no había sido precisamente delicada con él. 

Ahora yo te protejo. Tú me has llamado. 

Ahora yo te protejo. Tú me has llamado. 

Ahora yo te protejo. Tú me has llamado. 

Volvió a escuchar con su propia voz. Al menos ya no era aquella voz horrible, su cerebro debía estar agotado y estaba ahorrando en recursos, pensó divertido, y estuvo a punto de contestarse a sí mismo algo como “pues muchas gracias, Andy”, pero entonces, apareció Iván y se sentó a su lado. Le dio un par de barritas energéticas y una botella de agua. Le ordenó comérselo todo, antes de quedarse mirando hacia el suelo, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, pensativo. 

Andy obedeció y lo observó. Esa expresión sí la había visto en la vida real, así que no era mérito propio lo bien que su cerebro la estaba reproduciendo. Era la cara que ponía el gallego cada vez que sucedía un milagro y, meditaba lo que iba a decir antes de hacerlo.  
Cuando por fin parecía tenerlo claro, cambió de posición apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo del sofá, y lo miró.

—Andy, estoy preocupado, has…

El joven resopló.

—Eso ya lo veo, pero no tienes por qué estarlo. Nada de esto es real, Iván.

Quizás podría haberse guardado el: “nada de esto es real”, pero no lo hizo. ¿Para qué?, se preguntó. Lograse convencerlo o no, el resultado iba a ser el mismo; Iván no era más que uno de los personajes de la estúpida historia que su cabeza estaba inventando. 

El gallego frunció el ceño, —es justo eso lo que me preocupa, que digas algo así no es propio de ti. ¿Qué ha pasado allí arriba, Andy?

El joven no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada. Era irónico que le dijese que no era propio de él alguien que estaba siendo reproducido dentro de su imaginación.

—No tiene gracia…—protestó un poco molesto, pero enseguida se mostró conciliador y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Entiendo que quieras…que necesites creer que nada de esto es real, de verdad que lo entiendo, pero aún no estamos a salvo, y esa idea puede ser peligrosa si tenemos que volver a huir de esas cosas…

Andy lo miró por un momento sin saber qué contestar. Si lo que estaban viviendo fuese real, el gallego tendría toda la razón del mundo, pero no lo era.   
Decidió no discutir una vez más. Si el Iván de la pesadilla era tan fiel al real, y parecía serlo, no pararían hasta convencerlo, así que asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy agotado, mental y físicamente, no me hagas mucho caso— contestó agachando la cabeza. No era mentira que estaba agotado.

El gallego asintió y se acercó más a él para pasarle un brazo por detrás de los hombros y apoyar la cabeza en la suya. 

—Come, te sentará bien, y pronto estará aquí la policía y nos sacarán de aquí, ya verás— intentó animarlo sin saber que no lo necesitaba. —¿Por qué no me quieres decir qué ha pasado en la habitación?

Andy suspiró abriendo una de las barritas. —Porque no lo sé, creo que me desmayé, ya te lo he dicho, estoy agotado—contestó un poco molesto, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. 

Quizás por lo cansado que estaba y porque no quería, por ninguna razón, tener que recordar lo que había vivido y sentido en aquella habitación.  
Todo el mundo, o eso pensaba él, desea estar muerto alguna vez en su vida. Todo el mundo vive alguna situación de desesperación o tristeza tan intensa que desea no existir, forma parte del ser consciente que existe la muerte, de entender que en algún momento la existencia de uno mismo llega a su fin, y se puede confundir con el escape perfecto a esa situación.

Pero, normalmente, no es más que eso, un pensamiento, un deseo momentáneo que enseguida se olvida y se desecha. Sin embargo, Andy no lo había sentido así cuando aquel espanto le tocaba la cara con sus dedos, y lo miraba con aquellos abismos. Había deseado con todo su ser despertar o unirse a la nada y, estaba seguro que, de haber podido moverse, se habría tirado por la ventana, o habría encontrado cualquier otro modo, para intentar lograr cualquiera de las dos huidas, sin importarle si el resultado era la nada, o el regreso al mundo real, todo lo que necesitaba desesperadamente era escapar de aquel espanto. 

—Cuando nos rescaten, lo primero que haremos será pedir que te revise un médico— dijo Iván, no insistiendo, parecía haber entendido que el joven no quería hablar de ello, o quizás, lo había creído. 

Andy asintió y siguió comiendo en silencio. Pensó que no estaría mal seguir dormido hasta que llegase el supuesto rescate ya que tenía interés en saber qué explicación imaginaría su mente para toda aquella situación. Se preguntó cómo explicarían los agentes el fenómeno de los días tan cortos.

—Chiqui…—empezó Iván tras un rato de silencio en el cual había estado valorando de nuevo cómo preguntar lo que iba a preguntar. —Um…,¿tú…? A ver...um...

—Arranca, Iván, tú puedes, confía en tu puñado de neuronas— lo animó Andy bromeando. 

El gallego resopló y retiró su brazo de detrás de los hombros del joven, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del sofá mirando hacia el techo.

—¿A ti te gusta Jordi Cruz?

Andy parpadeó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Iván, ya te…

—Ya, ya— lo cortó Iván y se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose un poco abrumado. 

—Es que no es eso lo que te quiero preguntar...a ver…¿tú querrías hacer un trío con él?, y conmigo, claro…—lo miró preocupado, encontrando en Andy una expresión de confusión. 

—No te lo estoy proponiendo, yo no quiero— se apresuró a explicar haciendo un gesto con las manos que también indicaba que se estaba defendiendo de sus propias palabras.

—Entonces estás preguntándome eso porque crees que yo sí quiero, ¿no?— preguntó Andy mirándolo muy serio, fingiendo estar un poco molesto, aunque no lo estaba en absoluto. De hecho, nunca se lo había planteado pero, pensó divertido que, la idea no le disgustaba.

Iván lo miró nervioso, casi asustado por el tono que usó el joven y agachó la cabeza avergonzado. 

—No— intentó reconducir la situación sin éxito— en realidad, sí…

Andy resopló y soltó una carcajada siendo incapaz de fingir que la ocurrencia le estaba molestando.

—Iván, por favor, ni se me había pasado por la cabeza algo así, ¿a qué viene esto ahora?

Qué pregunta más tonta, pensó, viene de su propia cabeza, lo cual le dejaba claro que, aunque él no hubiese pensado nunca en ello, su subconsciente, sí.

El gallego se ruborizó y empezó a gesticular mucho con las manos como siempre hacía cuando se ponía muy nervioso. 

—Yo qué sé, lo siento. Alberto y sus tonterías de los funics y los shippeos, yo qué sé, yo qué sé, olvídalo, por favor…

Andy lo miró sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando y le sonrió. 

—Pues como escuches mucho a Alberto, vas a tener muchas más razones por las que ponerte celoso, no es el único trío que demandan los fans, ni del que él escribe, Iván…

—¿Como que él escribe?

El joven volvió a reír. Perfecto, Iván tampoco se enteraba de nada en su pesadilla, estaba claro que su subconsciente lo tenía bien calado.

—Y yo no me he puesto celoso— se defendió antes de que Andy pudiese contestar a la pregunta.

—Ah, ¿no?— preguntó el joven alzando una ceja. Las mejillas del gallego volvieron a encenderse y apartó la mirada lo que hizo que Andy sonriera. Le gustaba cuando Iván lo sorprendía, pero también le gustaba cuando hacía exactamente lo que él esperaba que hiciera. 

—No—volvió a intentar hacerse el loco, pero no se le daba nada bien. —Sí…

Andy rio de nuevo, pero esta vez suavemente, con un toque de tristeza porque por mucho que le gustase la reacción de Iván, sabía que no era real.

—No te rías…—con suavidad, deslizó su mano hacia la del joven y la tomó en las suyas, acariciándola y jugando con sus dedos.

—Ya te dije que me gustas mucho…, no quiero tríos, ni nada de eso, te quiero a ti.

Incluso dentro de aquella pesadilla, Iván conseguía que el corazón de Andy latiera de una forma que no había conocido antes.

—Bueno, lo que dijiste exactamente era que te vuelvo loco, y yo espero que sea en el buen sentido, aunque sé que a veces es en ambos— Iván lo miró sonriendo y arqueando las cejas, divirtiéndose con el descaro de su compañero, porque lo corregía hasta en algo así.

Andy le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. 

El gallego negó con la cabeza mientras reía, dándose cuenta de que el joven no solo buscaba corregirlo, porque le encantaba hacerlo, sino también oírle decir lo que sentía por él una vez más, e Iván siempre le había dado todo lo que le había pedido: atención, juego en las cocinas, juego en el plató, piques, reconciliaciones, todo.   
Había intentado resistirse a veces, pero nunca había conseguido evitarlo, y es que nunca había tenido oportunidad alguna de hacerlo. Lo había entendido cuando había comprendido que estaba colado por él, y que lo había estado desde que lo conoció.

—Puede que a veces sea en ambos, sí, pero eso no hace que esté menos enamorado de ti, Andy.

Se miraron sonriendo por un momento, diciéndose con los ojos mucho más de lo que estaban preparados para decir con palabras, hasta que el joven agachó la cabeza.  
Podía sentir a Iván mirándolo, seguramente estaría poniendo cara de preocupación, pensó, pues él debería estar respondiendo con alguna de sus ocurrencias, diciéndole, sin decirlo, que sentía lo mismo, porque lo hacía.  
Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. Ese no era Iván, no el verdadero y decirle que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él por primera vez, sería como robárselo al que se encontraba en la vida real, probablemente borracho y aún molesto porque no había bailado con él.   
Quizás ese Iván no querría oírlo, pero él tenía más claro que nunca que quería decírselo.

De repente, notó la mano de Iván, cálida y suave, sobre su mejilla, haciéndole girar la cara hacia él para luego besarlo suavemente en los labios.  
Andy colocó su mano sobre la del gallego y correspondió aquel beso que no entendía bien qué significaba, pero que había estado echando de menos desde el último que le dio. 

El amor es tan gris como el resto de vuestro mundo. Por amor sois capaces de los actos más bondadosos, pero también de las atrocidades más monstruosas.

El amor es tan gris como el resto de vuestro mundo. Por amor sois capaces de los actos más bondadosos, pero también de las atrocidades más monstruosas.

El amor es tan gris como el resto de vuestro mundo. Por amor sois capaces de los actos más bondadosos, pero también de las atrocidades más monstruosas.

Su voz, de nuevo. 

Dejó de sentir los labios de Iván y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con horror en una habitación vacía y oscura, con paredes negras por las que bajaban constantemente unas aguas sucias y pestilentes.   
Dio un paso hacia atrás, escuchando el sonido del agua encharcada bajo sus pies. Instintivamente miró hacia el suelo, pero no podía verlo, pues estaba cubierto por una especie de neblina negra.

—¿Hola?— dijo con miedo de haber perdido su voz de nuevo, pero esta resonó en toda la habitación.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, temiendo que la horrible criatura apareciera en cualquier momento.

“Vamos, despiértate, joder”. Se suplicó a sí mismo cerrando los puños mientras miraba en todas direcciones, temiendo encontrar al monstruo en cualquier momento.

Esta es la razón por la que ordené a tus inseguridades mantenerte cerca de Iván, y no hacerle daño.

Esta es la razón por la que ordené a tus inseguridades mantenerte cerca de Iván, y no hacerle daño.

Esta es la razón por la que ordené a tus inseguridades mantenerte cerca de Iván, y no hacerle daño.

—Inse…¿de qué demonios estás hablando?—preguntó enfadado. El miedo y la rabia por no entender lo que estaba pasando estaban drenando su paciencia.

En lugar de volver a escuchar su voz, en aquellos tres tonos, escuchó un sonido como aquel que hacían las televisiones antiguas cuando se cambiaba a un canal en el que no había más que esos píxeles en blanco y negro a lo que llamaban nieve.

En una de las paredes empezó a vislumbrarse una imagen que parecía estar desenfocada y luchaba por enfocarse. Era una imagen semitransparente, como aquellas que reproducen los proyectores caseros.

Andy entornó los ojos y se acercó a la imagen y esta, finalmente, se volvió lo suficientemente nítida como para distinguir lo que había en ella.

—¿Paula…?

Paula estaba vestida como una azafata de televisión y parecía estar en uno de esos platós sin gusto alguno, de la teletienda. Estaba hablando a la cámara y señalando a algo que se encontraba oculto tras una cortina dorada, pero no se escuchó sonido alguno hasta que corrió la cortina.

—Y aquí tenemos tus inseguridades. No son fáciles de encontrar, y nos ha costado bastante sacarlas afuera, pero aquí las tenemos para ti, a tan solo una llamada de teléfono…

La chica hablaba con ese tono falso y exagerado, típico de los anuncios de ese tipo de canal, mientras señalaba a un puñado de las criaturas, inmóviles, que se encontraban bien colocadas en una plataforma de exposición. Eran del tipo que Andy había visto en el pasillo hacia la cocina de la casa de Masterchef, y también, como las que habían salido del estómago de aquel monstruo gigante y los habían perseguido.

—No te dejes engañar por su aspecto, están un poco retorcidas, pero eso es solo un signo de calidad. ¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Consigue la tuya…!

—Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Dices que les ordenaste que no le hicieran daño a Iván y sin embargo, ¡casi lo matan!— Andy gruñó frustrado. 

¿No has deseado en alguna ocasión que Iván no hubiese estado en tu edición?  
Tenías miedo de su potencial. Tenías miedo de caerle mal. O peor, de no llamar su atención...

¿No has deseado en alguna ocasión que Iván no hubiese estado en tu edición?  
Tenías miedo de su potencial. Tenías miedo de caerle mal. O peor, de no llamar su atención...

¿No has deseado en alguna ocasión que Iván no hubiese estado en tu edición?  
Tenías miedo de su potencial. Tenías miedo de caerle mal. O peor, de no llamar su atención…

Andy puso los ojos en blanco y apretó la mandíbula enfadado. Todo eso era verdad, y lo sabía, ¿por qué su mente había decidido que necesitaba una absurda pesadilla para recordárselo?

—¡Vale, muy bien! Lo entiendo, escondo muchas inseguridades, ¡todo el mundo lo hace!, despiértame ya, o mejor dicho, ¡despiértate ya!

Yo no soy tú.

Yo no soy tú.

Yo no soy tú.

El joven soltó una carcajada irónica y cansada. No podía más, sentía como si la gravedad estuviese afectando más de lo normal a su cuerpo, y su cerebro estaba agotado y embotado, al borde de caer en la histeria. Como cuando se pasaba días y días sin dormir para poder estudiar el temario de los exámenes, que no había tocado durante todo el cuatrimestre, simplemente, porque no le interesaban esas asignaturas.

—Ah, ¿no? Pues tienes mi voz, y estás en mi pesadilla, así que deja de intentar darme lecciones morales, o hacerme de terapeuta, o lo que quiera que estés haciendo, ¡y despiértate, Andy…!— Ni siquiera era capaz de formular un mejor argumento, aunque sí de encontrar absurdo estar intentando discutir consigo mismo en una pesadilla.

Y pronto tendré todo lo demás. Pero no me llamo Andy.

Y pronto tendré todo lo demás. Pero no me llamo Andy.

Y pronto tendré todo lo demás. Pero no me llamo Andy.

El joven volvió a reír sintiéndose muy mareado, como si estuviera sufriendo una enajenación mental.

Tengo muchos nombres. Y tú, mucho que entender.

Tengo muchos nombres. Y tú, mucho que entender.

Tengo muchos nombres. Y tú, mucho que entender.

La habitación se desvaneció y el joven volvió a encontrarse en el sofá, pero no estaba en la misma posición, estaba echado sobre el pecho de Iván y este lo estaba sujetando mientras le sujetaba la cara mirando hacia él.

—¡Andy, vuelve por favor!

El joven dio una bocanada de aire, como si hubiese parado de respirar y por fin podía volver a hacerlo, exactamente igual que en la habitación de la planta de arriba, pero esta vez no le dio tos, solo sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—¡Andy!, ¿estás bien?

Andy se incorporó haciendo presión en el puente de su nariz con dos dedos, intentando aliviar la terrible molestia. 

—Me ha vuelto a pasar, ¿verdad?

Iván asintió.

—Es como...si te desmayaras de repente, pero te quedas con los ojos abiertos y...no respiras...o al menos parece que no lo haces…

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Han sido...no sé, unos pocos segundos, menos de un minuto, diría yo…

—Ya casi estoy— miró a Iván abriendo mucho los ojos y este lo imitó.

—¿Qué?

Andy negó con la cabeza sintiéndose profundamente confuso. No sabía por qué había preguntado eso, ni por qué había dicho que estaba casi listo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?, ¿es posible volverse loco dentro de una pesadilla?

—No sé…— agachó la cabeza apesadumbrado. Estaba harto, y lo que menos necesitaba era a Iván haciéndole preguntas, y mirándolo como si estuviera loco, porque le faltaba muy poco para empezar a pensar que sí que lo estaba.

El gallego podría haber seguido haciendo preguntas pero, para su sorpresa, lo abrazó. Claro, era lo que necesitaba y su cabeza lo sabía.

—Te vas a encontrar mejor cuando salgamos de aquí, ya lo verás, nene— le dijo suavemente y deslizó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, acariciándole el pelo, haciendo que se sintiera seguro y algo menos loco.

Suspiró cerrando los ojos y rodeó la cintura de Iván con sus brazos. El gallego tenía razón, iba a sentirse mucho mejor cuando lograse despertar, pero le era bastante difícil querer hacerlo cuando lo estaba abrazando.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, disfrutando de la calidez del otro hasta el estruendo de algo grande siendo destruido en la parte frontal del jardín de la casa, los sobresaltó.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Iván levantándose enseguida y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los ventanales para intentar mirar por alguno de los pequeños huecos que había dejado entre los muebles apilados.

Andy no tuvo fuerzas para levantarse, pero tampoco tuvo curiosidad pues, de algún modo, sabía de qué se trataba.

Se oyeron los pasos apresurados de Alberto y Luna.

—¡Tíos! ¿Estáis bien?— preguntó el catalán alarmado.

—¡Carallo!, es una de esas cosas...ha derribado el muro…— Alberto se acercó a Iván mientras Luna fue hacia el sofá para ayudar a Andy a levantarse.

—¿Cuál de esas cosas?—preguntó la chica con miedo, agarrando a Andy.

—La que parece un oso gigante, la que se chocaba contra el muro invisible…¿qué demonios hacemos?—preguntó Alberto alejándose del ventanal y mirándolos a todos.

—Está ahí parada…, pero como se le ocurra embestir contra la casa… Derribará la pared igual que ha hecho con el muro— Iván se alejó del ventanal también, y todos se miraron.

Tu ambición ya no está sujeta a aquella casa. Dale la bienvenida.

Tu ambición ya no está sujeta a aquella casa. Dale la bienvenida.

Tu ambición ya no está sujeta a aquella casa. Dale la bienvenida.

—Basta…— murmuró Andy agotado, e Iván lo miró apretando la mandíbula decidido a tomar las riendas de la situación, a proteger al joven, y a sus amigos.

—Vámonos a la planta de arriba, bloquearemos el paso de la escalera, y así, si derriba la pared, al menos estaremos en una posición de ventaja frente a ella. Tenemos que aguantar hasta que llegue la ayuda, que no debe tardar, ¡vamos!

Ya iban por la mitad de las escaleras cuando escucharon el sonido de una ventana al romperse y el golpe seco del armario que tenía delante al caer. Seguido de golpes que abrían las puertas de las habitaciones y tiraban los muebles al suelo.

Alberto, que iba el primero, fue quien vio a dos de esas cabezas, a las que ya se habían enfrentado en la casa, siendo lanzadas de un lado hacia otro del pasillo de la segunda planta.

—¡Joder, bajad, bajad...!

Se apresuraron a deshacer el camino y corrieron hacia la cocina cerrando la puerta tras ellos, aún sabiendo que de poco serviría si la criatura que parecía un oso, decidía atacarlos.

—¿Qué hacemos? Nos están rodeando…—dijo Luna con desesperación, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Alberto no paraba de dar vueltas en círculos, angustiado.

—No lo sé. ¿Dónde está la policía...? ¿No deberían de haber llegado ya?— y entonces formuló la pregunta que a todos se les había pasado por la cabeza —¿Y si los han matado?, ¿y si no van a venir nunca...?

—Van a venir. Tienen armas, Alberto. Este sitio está lejos, eso es todo, confiad— dijo Iván haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar lo más convincente posible, por mantenerse positivo, pero hasta a él se le acababan las esperanzas en algún momento, y ese momento estaba llegando.

El gallego se movió con Andy hacia la encimera para que se apoyara, pero no retiró su brazo de detrás de sus hombros, cargando con parte de su peso, lo cual el joven agradecía. 

Cada minuto que pasaba, se le hacía más difícil concentrarse, y le pesaba más el cuerpo. La cabeza había dejado de dolerle pero hacía un rato que había dejado de poder pensar con claridad también. Sabía que era algo absurdo, pero sentía como si ya no fuese el único dueño de su cuerpo en aquel mundo imaginario, como si en cualquier momento fuese a perder el poco control que le quedaba sobre él. 

La cocina era sagrada, pero ya no tienes control sobre lo que es sagrado y lo que no.

La cocina era sagrada, pero ya no tienes control sobre lo que es sagrado y lo que no.

La cocina era sagrada, pero ya no tienes control sobre lo que es sagrado y lo que no.

Fue la primera vez que Andy entendió lo que su propia voz quería decir a la primera, sin necesidad de una explicación previa. Así que haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba, alzó la cabeza para mirar a los otros.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!— gritó con angustia y todos lo miraron. 

—¡Corred!—Iván, no tardó en reaccionar y obedecer al joven, sin ni siquiera preguntarse por qué había dicho aquello, ni cómo sabía que, un momento más tarde, la pared de la cocina que daba al jardín, se rompería y caería violentamente contra el suelo.

Iván había agarrado a Andy y ya estaban casi en la puerta cuando sucedió, Luna había seguido la orden de Iván y había estado lo suficientemente alejada como para que solo unos trozos pequeños de escombros cayesen sobre ella, derribándola al suelo, pero haciéndole apenas unos pocos arañazos en la piel.

Sin embargo, Alberto, que era quien más cerca estaba de la pared derrumbada por la enorme criatura, y quien no se había movido ni un milímetro, tenía medio cuerpo enterrado bajo los escombros.

Luna dio un grito ahogado y corrió hacia él.

—No te muevas de aquí— le pidió el gallego a Andy apoyándolo sobre la puerta y corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

En cuanto la polvareda empezó a desaparecer, el joven pudo ver a la criatura quieta, inmóvil, justo enfrente de donde se encontraba medio sepultado el catalán, y justo hacia donde se dirigían Luna e Iván. 

Observó la escena aterrorizado, sintiendo como si el tiempo fuese a cámara lenta, lo cual hacía su agonía aún más angustiosa.

Estaba a punto de ver cómo iba a morir Iván sin que él pudiese hacer nada, y, aunque no se tratase del mundo real, la horrible imagen que iba a tener que ver, no iba a ser menos perturbadora.

Vio a Luna ser la primera en percatarse de la presencia de aquella monstruosidad, pero la chica no retrocedió, todo lo contrario, la escuchó gritarle, amenazarla hasta que Iván tiró de su muñeca pidiéndole que le ayudase a liberar a Alberto.

¿Sabes que no existe Dios?

¿Sabes que no existe Dios?

¿Sabes que no existe Dios?

A lo lejos, como ya había pasado otras veces, se escuchaban unos gritos ahogados acercarse. Andy intentó concentrarse en ellos, escuchar de qué posición venían, pero no podía hacerlo, apenas podía concentrarse tampoco en lo que hacían sus compañeros, ni siquiera podía ya temer por Iván.

La voz, su voz, lo atrapaba, capturaba su atención sin dejarle posibilidad de ignorarla.

—¿Y a mí eso qué me importa? nunca he creído en Dios, deberías al menos saber eso…

Tampoco existe el infierno. Así que tus amigos no irán a ninguna parte cuando mueran.

Tampoco existe el infierno. Así que tus amigos no irán a ninguna parte cuando mueran.

Tampoco existe el infierno. Así que tus amigos no irán a ninguna parte cuando mueran.

—No van a morir, esto es una pesadilla.

Fue una pesadilla. Fueron muchas.

A través de ellas tú me llamaste, y yo vine a servirte.

A ayudarte.

He sacado las pesadillas de tu cabeza. Ya no quedan demonios dentro de ti, ahora están fuera.

La voz sonaba más clara que nunca en su cabeza y, además, había dejado de usar tres tonos diferentes para usar uno amable, como si hubiese aprendido, tras mucho ensayo, que ese era el correcto.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como dagas en el estómago del joven, haciéndole sentir náuseas y una desesperación inmensa que se apoderaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo, provocando que sus músculos temblasen. 

De la misma forma en la que había sentido que ya no era el único dueño de su cuerpo, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, pero se negaba a creerlas. Tenía que hacerlo para mantener la cordura.

—Vamos, Andy— escuchó a Luna decir y sintió como lo agarraba ayudándolo a atravesar la puerta de la cocina.

Su atención logró volver a sus compañeros, y vio con alivio que la criatura no los había matado. Iván iba detrás de él y de Luna, con Alberto en sus brazos, quien gruñía de dolor. Debía de haberse roto varios huesos de las piernas y las caderas. No iba a sobrevivir, pensó, esta vez siendo consciente de la posibilidad de no estar viviendo una pesadilla.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero los gritos ahogados retumbaban en toda la casa, y antes de que pudiese llegar a la conclusión de que, lo que fuera que los estuviese produciendo, debía de estar justo afuera de esta, algo entró por una de las ventanas rompiéndola, y llevándose a su paso gran parte de la pared del salón.

Los cuatro fueron derribados de un golpe por algo que no pudieron ver. Andy fue golpeado por Luna y rodó por el suelo cerca de Iván, desde donde notó algo rozarle una pierna.   
A pesar de haber sido golpeado, no sintió dolor alguno, tampoco ganas de toser provocadas por el polvo que llenaba la gran habitación.

Tú me has llamado, yo te protejo. 

—¡Iván, Iván!, ¿estás bien?—preguntó asustado intentando encontrarlo con la mirada. Solo podía escucharlo toser, al igual que a Luna.

—Alberto…—gimió el gallego justo antes de escuchar a la chica gritar.

El polvo empezó a asentarse dejando a la vista la horrible imagen en el jardín, tras la pared derribada: una criatura enorme, con una forma muy similar a la de una rana sin ojos, con una boca que mostraba una hilera de dientes humanos de tamaño exagerado en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo, tenía agarrado a Alberto con una de sus patas delanteras.

Andy entendió que había sido esa extremidad del monstruo la que había entrado violentamente por la ventana, destrozando la pared a su paso, y había atrapado a su compañero y, por lo tanto, pensó con terror, que había sido el cuerpo de éste siendo arrastrado por el suelo lo que le había rozado la pierna.

El catalán gritaba y se revolvía intentando deshacerse del agarre de aquellos dedos gigantes pero era inútil. Luna parecía en shock, sus gritos se mezclaban con los de Alberto y con los de la criatura, que seguía emitiendo aquellos alaridos ahogados aun teniendo la boca cerrada. E Iván gimió de dolor intentando incorporarse, seguramente iba a intentar hacer algo, algo estúpido, pensó Andy, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido.

La mano de la criatura estampó al catalán contra el suelo en un movimiento rápido y con tal fuerza, que hizo retumbar el suelo. Se escuchó el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y de la carne cediendo, dejándolos salir.   
Al levantar el cuerpo roto del suelo para acercarlo a su boca, lo único que pudieron ver de Alberto fue un amasijo de carne y huesos ensangrentado, cuya vida se había escapado en el momento del golpe.

El espanto pareció sonreírles antes de abrir la boca y cerrarla separando lo que había sido la cintura del catalán, del resto de su cuerpo. No se la comió, sino que la dejó caer al suelo y se centró en separar en trozos más pequeños lo que quedaba de él en su mano. 

Andy pensó que el macabro sonido de la carne despedazándose, y de los dientes chocando entre sí a causa de la fuerte mordida, iban hacer añicos su cordura en cualquier momento pero, entonces escuchó a Iván.

—Te...vamos...vámonos…—el gallego se levantó con esfuerzo y agarró al joven con manos temblorosas.

Juntos, se acercaron a Luna la cual, había parado de gritar y miraba hacia el frente con la mirada perdida, ausente, y Andy pudo escuchar a Iván contener el llanto al verla en aquel estado.

—Vamos, Lu…— la voz del gallego sonó rota, y entre los dos consiguieron levantarla, pero no moverla. Miraron con urgencia sus pies y se dieron cuenta de que unas manos pequeñitas agarraban los tobillos de la isleña. 

Rápidamente, Iván se agachó para liberarla pero fue entonces cuando, la criatura de los dientes enormes, la cual era dueña de aquellos larguísimos y finos brazos, tiró de ellos, provocando la caída de Luna al suelo con un sonido sordo, y tiró de ella.

Andy e Iván la agarraron con todas sus fuerzas, pero el monstruo tiraba más fuerte que ellos, así que los estaba arrastrando también.

Luna por fin reaccionó empezando a llorar desconsolada.

—¡Para!— se escuchó Andy gritar, no porque fuese aquella voz la que había producido el grito desesperado, sino porque estaba tan aterrado que no era capaz de pensar.

—¡Por favor, para!, — suplicó a lo que fuera que había sacado a los monstruos de sus pesadillas para convertirlos en realidad. — ¡Basta ya!   
No sabía en qué momento había terminado de aceptar la realidad que la voz de su cabeza le había contado, pero ya no cabía en ningún rincón de su cabeza, la posibilidad de estar soñando. —¡Para!— volvió a gritar con rabia, arrastrando las palabras como si quisiera herir con cada una de ellas, con su ira, al causante de todo aquello.

De repente de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar una especie de nube de polvo negra que, a medida que salía, parecía robarle la poca energía que le quedaba, provocando que sus manos se relajasen y soltasen a Luna, antes de caer al suelo semi inconsciente.

—¡Andy!— gritó Iván aterrado, viendo cómo el joven se desplomaba. 

Podría haberse visto en la tesitura de tener que elegir entre, socorrer a Andy o intentar salvar a Luna, pero la nube de polvo negra flotó hasta el brazo de la joven condensándose alrededor de este y cortándolo.

La chica gritó de dolor y fue arrastrada hacia el monstruo gigante el cual la agarró con la misma pata con la que había acabado con la vida de Alberto minutos antes.   
Iván gritó soltando la mano adherida al trozo de brazo que había sido cortado, y sin querer ni siquiera mirar el destino que el resto del cuerpo de su amiga iba a correr, se apresuró para agarrar a Andy, decidido a salir de allí poniéndose en pie, pero la sustancia negra tomó forma de anillo rodeándolos.

El joven pareció volver en sí justo a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de dolor de Luna. Esta vez, la criatura no la había aplastado como hizo con el catalán, sino que la estaba desmembrando viva. Empezó por los pies, mordiendo con una delicadeza absurda para un espanto como aquel y unos dientes tan enormes, cada tobillo, para separarlos del resto de las piernas.

Iván gimió de angustia y agachó la cabeza llorando, escondiéndola en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Andy, no siendo capaz de soportar más aquella escena.   
Perdiendo todo resquicio de esperanza. 

El joven, por el contrario, no era capaz, para su desgracia, de dejar de mirar como su compañera iba perdiendo la vida entre gritos y, seguramente, un dolor extremadamente terrible.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer en silencio por sus mejillas. Aquello era demasiado. Pesadilla o no, era demasiado. Y no podía evitar sentirse culpable.   
Él estaba seguro de que no había llamado a nada, ni a nadie, en sus pesadillas pero, igualmente, eran estas las que estaban acabando con sus compañeros.

Sentía como el desasosiego lo inundaba, lo consumía, y solo quería cerrar los ojos y dejar que la enorme bestia lo devorase a él también, mas sabía que no podía hacer eso. Si aún tenía alguna oportunidad de proteger a Iván, tenía que hacerlo.

El humo dejó de girar alrededor de ellos y empezó a coger forma, forma humana.

—Por favor, basta ya, te lo suplico…

Entonces Andy entendió por qué le habían resultado familiares las pupilas que había visto brotar en aquellos ojos negros justo antes de perder el conocimiento, o lo que fuera que le ocurriese en aquella habitación. Eran sus pupilas.  
La criatura que se erguía delante de ellos era exactamente igual que Andy solo que, el blanco de sus ojos seguía siendo negro, su boca se extendía a lo largo de su cara, casi hasta las orejas, y sus dientes eran afilados y negros. 

Iván alzó la cabeza mirando con terror aquella versión de Andy que los miraba sonriente a los dos.

—Dices que has venido a ayudarme, ¿por qué haces esto…?

—¿No eran tus rivales?— el ser habló sin mover la boca, pero la voz ya no sonaba solo en la cabeza de Andy, sino en toda la habitación.

—Sí, pero no quería...yo no…

El ser ladeó la cabeza en un ángulo exagerado, en el que ningún humano podría hacerlo, no entendiendo.

—Vaya. De todos modos, no lo he hecho por eso, lo he hecho para herirte, para causarte miedo, para perturbarte. Nos alimentamos de tus emociones, de haberme querido escuchar, ya lo sabrías.

—Andy, ¿qué está pasando?—preguntó Iván con voz temblorosa y la criatura giró la cabeza un poco para mirarlo solo a él. 

El joven, rápidamente se colocó delante del gallego.

—A él no.

—Andy…—Iván le puso una mano en el hombro intentando apartarlo. No entendía qué estaba pasando pero no quería, no podía ver a Andy morir, a él no. 

—Por favor—añadió sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas sin control. —Ya me tienes a mí, has tomado mi energía, no sé qué más…, pero puedo sentirlo. Así que ya basta, para.

—Andy...no le ha…—fue lo último que escuchó decir a Iván antes de sentirlo caer detrás de él. Sintió como su sangre se helaba y su corazón se rompía, incluso antes de darse la vuelta y encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del gallego.

El tiempo pareció volver a pasar más lento, a hacerse pastoso mientras el joven se arrodillaba al lado de Iván, gritando su nombre y zarandeándolo. No tenía heridas nuevas, simplemente su vida parecía haberse esfumado.

El ser lo observó gritar de dolor, no de dolor físico, sino del otro que hacía que el alma de los humanos se quebrase. Lo vio llorar, amargamente, como nunca lo había sentido hacerlo durante todos los años que había estado a su lado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó observándolo mientras se terminaba de romper, y se quedaba sin fuerzas para seguir llorando. Entonces, se acercó a él, y se arrodilló a su lado, ladeando la cabeza otra vez de una forma exagerada, pero Andy no lo miró.

La criatura suspiró. Porque eso es lo que había aprendido que los humanos hacían cuando se sentían abrumados por la estupidez ajena, entre otras cosas.

—Creo que estás siendo injusto conmigo—comenzó con un tono suave que no parecía causar ningún efecto en Andy, pues seguía mirando los ojos abiertos y sin vida de Iván.

—Yo te he ayudado. Saqué a aquellos demonios de tu mente, tal y cómo querías. Todo lo que te pedía a cambio era que me aceptases. Y tú no has hecho más que resistirte, y negar que yo soy real. Si me hubieses querido escuchar, te habría explicado que necesitábamos hacerte sufrir, amar, temer, odiar…, todas esas emociones poderosas para construirme, y así, te habrías preparado. Pero no…

—¿Por qué yo?

—¿Ves? No escuchas.

El ser volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie, agarrando a Andy por el pelo y tirando de él.   
El joven no se resistió y, aunque esa vez sí sintió dolor, ni siquiera gimió ya no le importaba nada.

—Los humanos siempre esperáis oír que os he escogido porque tenéis algo especial, pero no es así. Sois vosotros quienes me llamáis. Y no he parado de decírtelo, pero tú no has querido escucharme.

El ser se detuvo, pero no soltó los cabellos del joven.

—Ha llegado el momento de que termines de pagar la deuda. Ya estás listo, estás vacío, estás preparado para la nada.

El amanecer de aquel día llegó como cualquier otro. En el horizonte se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias y los coches de policía que se habían movilizado para acudir a la llamada de los concursantes de la octava edición de Masterchef, que parecían estar en problemas y se habían ocultado en la finca contigua hacía tan solo unos 15 minutos. 

Cuando los primeros agentes llegaron a la finca, lo primero que los agentes pudieron ver, a lo lejos, en frente de la puerta de la casa, una figura casi humana, de piel ennegrecida, inmóvil. Con una de sus manos, estaba agarrando el pelo de un cuerpo sin vida al que parecía haber estado arrastrando. Más tarde, fue anunciado que se trataba del concursante Andrés García.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NO ME ODIEIS TODAVÍA!
> 
> Tenéis un capítulo extra con un final alternativo, con el cual, pretendo pediros perdón por mis maldades 😈🖤.


	6. Final alternativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando al final resulta que...los sueños, sueños son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🖤 ¡Muchas gracias a todxs por todo! 🖤
> 
> Nos vemos por las redes 😘, un abrazote. ¡Viva Ivandy! 👨🍳🖤👨🍳

El tiempo pareció volver a pasar más lento, a hacerse pastoso mientras el joven se arrodillaba al lado de Iván, gritando su nombre y zarandeándolo. 

No tenía heridas nuevas, simplemente su vida parecía haberse esfumado.

Andy gritó de dolor, no de dolor físico, sino del otro que hace que el alma de los humanos se quiebre.

—¡Andy, despierta!

Escuchó la voz de Iván, lejana, mezclada con su llanto. Y, de repente, sintió como si su cuerpo fuese absorbido y viajase a través del tiempo y del espacio, deshaciendo los pliegues de aquel mundo de los sueños. 

Se sintió caer en el mundo consciente, el de los despiertos, y abrió los ojos.

—¡Eso es!, ¡por fin!

Encontró a Iván sentado en su cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa de alivio, e inmediatamente, se incorporó y rodeó el cuello del gallego con sus brazos. Este se sorprendió, pero lo abrazó también, acariciándole la espalda.

—Hey, todo está bien, todo está bien...—Iván podía sentir el corazón acelerado del joven sobre su pecho, y cómo su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente. —Debías de estar teniendo una pesadilla horrible...

Cuando Andy se sintió completamente despierto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se apartó del gallego sintiéndose avergonzado por haberlo abrazado así, por lo que evitó su mirada agachando la cabeza. 

Se sentía mareado y confuso. Entonces no tenía duda de que se encontraba en el mundo real, pero aún podía sentir la sombra de la angustia y la desesperación que había sufrido durante el sueño.

—Perdona…, tienes razón, estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible. No me podía despertar.

—Nada, nene. Me lo imaginé, no parabas de revolverte, gritar cosas sin sentido y estabas como…¿llorando? Pero no podía despertarte por más que lo intentaba. Ya estaba pensando en recurrir a tirarte agua encima o algo así.

Iván se rio dejando claro que estaba bromeando pero el joven no fue capaz de sonreír siquiera. Las imágenes de las situaciones sucedidas en la pesadilla, no paraban de producirse en su mente.

—Es broma. No se me ocurriría tirarte agua, estás malito—se defendió Iván creyendo que su compañero se lo había tomado en serio.

Andy se forzó a dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya lo sé—Iván se le quedó mirando extrañado, frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de elocuencia del joven.

—Es que sigues sin tener gracia ninguna, Iván. Déjale las bromas a Alberto, anda.

El gallego resopló y luego rio. Parecía más satisfecho con esa respuesta, mientras que Andy sintió un vacío molesto en el pecho al nombrar al catalán. 

Jamás pensó que sentiría ganas de verlo pero, en ese momento, verlos a él y a Luna, saber que estaban bien, era casi una necesidad.

—Y, dime, ¿qué estabas soñando?

El joven miró a Iván, valorando si contárselo o no. Durante la pesadilla, por un momento, había tenido muy claro que quería hacerlo, pero una vez enfrentado a la situación real, no encontraba el valor necesario. No en aquel momento, al menos. Probablemente lo haría cuando dejase de sentir aquella confusión, aquel vacío que le había provocado el sin cesar de las horribles circunstancias vividas durante la pesadilla.

—No lo recuerdo —mintió—, solo sé que te morías —fue lo único que decidió confesar.

Iván arqueó las cejas y lo miró, primero con sorpresa, y luego con una sonrisa de lado que indicaba que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de provocarlo un poco.

—¿En serio?, ¿tantas ganas tienes de deshacerte de mí que me quieres matar? No te tenía por un psicópata.

El joven bufó, y esa vez sí logró sonreír al menos.

—Sin embargo yo a ti sí te tenía por un cabeza hueca. ¡Claro que no te quiero matar!, hay otras formas más sencillas de deshacerme de ti—le guiñó un ojo sonriente y el gallego negó con la cabeza riendo, antes de apartar la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Qué malo eres.

—Un poco.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo por un momento, y Andy sintió como, poco a poco, el malestar que se había traído de su pesadilla, se iba disipando y su mente comenzaba a estar más y más clara. Así que recordó lo que había pasado antes de quedarse dormido.

Alberto había propuesto hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que ya eran finalistas, aprovechando que era fin de semana y que, además, se merecían un respiro. 

El joven llevaba dos días encontrándose regular, Iván debía de haberle pegado el resfriado que pasó la semana anterior, pues había pasado bastante tiempo con él.

Recordó que el equipo médico del programa lo había examinado y había descartado que se tratase del virus que, en aquellos momentos, sacudía al mundo entero. Así que no le dio mayor importancia y continúo con sus rutinas como si nada. 

Pero, aquella noche, cuando estaban empezando la fiesta, se había empezado a encontrar bastante mal, y en ello encontró la excusa perfecta para huir de aquella celebración a la que nunca tuvo demasiadas ganas de asistir, pero lo hizo para pasar más tiempo con el gallego.

Iván había insistido en acompañarlo a su habitación y tomarle la temperatura. Y al ver que tenía 38 de fiebre se le había metido en la cabeza quedarse con él hasta que las medicinas hicieran efecto, y Andy no había tenido energía suficiente para discutir con él. 

—Por cierto, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la fiesta? Tus amigos te estarán echando en falta.

El gallego se movió un poco nervioso y se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba preocupado. Te estuve tomando la temperatura y no paraba de subirte la fiebre, así que no quería irme hasta que comenzara a bajar...—explicó con el tono de alguien que está siendo acusado por algo que ha hecho mal.

Andy lo observó y una sonrisa pícara empezó a formarse en su cara. 

—Pero debió de bajar hace un rato, o todavía me encontraría fatal, ¿no? ¿Te has quedado porque querías verme dormir, Iván?, ¿porque querías estar conmigo, huh?

El gallego lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no escondiendo que el joven lo había pillado, aunque él pensaba que sí lo hacía. 

—¿Qué dices?, no digas tonterías. Eres muy creído, ¿eh?—dijo nervioso y poniéndose de pie.

Andy dejó escapar una risilla, disfrutando de la reacción que esperaba del gallego.

—Anda, déjate de pamplinas, y dime dónde tienes los pijamas, o algo para cambiarte, estás empapado, y te vas a enfriar.

—Tranquilo—dijo poniendo los pies en el suelo para levantarse. Se sentía un poco débil, pero nada que ver con cómo se había sentido dentro de la pesadilla horrible. Seguramente ese malestar le había causado la fiebre. —Yo también me quedé contigo cuando tuviste fiebre, y no solo porque estuviese preocupado— confesó levantándose para coger una muda de ropa.

—Ah—Iván se quedó paralizado donde estaba, parecía estar procesando lo que Andy le acababa de decir, y lo que sus palabras significaban, y cuando parecía haberlo entendido dijo un tímido—¿Sí?

Andy se dirigió a la puerta del baño, pero antes de entrar, se giró para mirarlo sonriendo.

—Sí. Voy a darme una ducha y me volveré a acostar, así que puedes volver a la fiesta tranquilo, estoy bien—se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta.

—¡Ah, y gracias por cuidarme!—exclamó desde dentro.

El gallego se quedó allí parado sin decir nada durante un largo momento. Escuchó el agua de la ducha correr y pensó que lo mejor sería irse, pero no movió ni un músculo. 

¿Andy le había querido decir lo que él había querido entender?

No podía ser, ¿verdad?, se preguntó hecho un lío. 

Y eso que, a veces, había sentido la esperanza de que Andy sentía lo mismo que él, pues, en ciertas miradas, ciertas sonrisas, ciertos gestos, había encontrado una complicidad especial, más allá de la que se procesan dos personas que simplemente han empezado a llevarse bien, pero siempre acababa convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no podía ser, de que eran muy distintos y, aunque a él le gustaba que fuese así, seguramente Andy buscase a alguien más afín a él. 

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el sonido del agua de la ducha había cesado hacía un rato, y tampoco de que Andy acababa de abrir la puerta del baño.

—¡Oh! ¿Sigues aquí?— el joven lo miró sonriente, tenía bastante mejor aspecto que antes.

Iván balbuceó lo que parecía querer ser una excusa en su defensa, y se movió nervioso así que Andy, apiadándose de él, decidió ayudarlo.

—En realidad, tus amigos ya deben de estar borrachos y te va a tocar aguantarlos, puedes quedarte aquí. Además...— el joven abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un tupper. —Así puedo compensarte por haberte perdido la fiesta por cuidarme, toma.

Le dio el tupper y se sentó en su cama. El gallego lo miró como si se tratase de un artefacto extraño que jamás había visto y luego se decidió a abrirlo.  
Enseguida sonrió y miró a Andy con sorpresa.

—¡Tu famoso bizcocho de chocolate! Así que lo habías escondido…, ¡qué listillo!

Andy asintió sonriente y dio unas palmaditas en la cama, invitando a Iván a sentarse a su lado, y este no tardó en aceptar la invitación, aún mirando el bizcocho maravillado.

—Tuve que rescatar ese trozo porque Alberto...—ya no sentía ninguna angustia al pronunciar su nombre—siempre dice que el suyo es el mejor, pero cuando yo lo hago, acaba con él en el mismo día…

—Sabes que lo hace a propósito, ¿verdad?, para picarte.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que se lo come él solito y no deja nada para los demás. ¿Así cómo vais a aprender a hacer un buen bizcocho si no tenéis referencias? Pues es imposible. Y tú, la necesitas más que nadie, así que mira, para ti.

Iván hizo una mueca burlona.

—Qué gracioso… Pues te lo agradezco. Ayer me quedé con las ganas de probarlo, la verdad. Huele estupendamente—se guardó para sí mismo, el: “no tanto como tú”, que apareció en su mente.

Andy, jamás confesaría que, realmente, lo había guardado expresamente para Iván, porque le había escuchado decirle a Luna que estaba deseando que terminara de hacerse para probarlo ya que el joven era el rey de los bizcochos. 

Iván cogió uno de los dos trozos que había en el tupper y, con mucho cuidado de que no cayese ninguna miguita en la cama de Andy, pues conocía bien lo limpia que le gustaba tener su habitación, le dio un mordisco.  
Enseguida notó la combinación perfecta de sabor y textura, y cerró los ojos por un momento para disfrutarlo mejor.

—Mhm, está perfecto, nene, delicioso.

El joven sabía de sobra que así era, pero igualmente se sintió halagado por las palabras de Iván y sonrió animado.

—Gracias, me alegro de que te guste.

Los dos volvieron a mirarse sonriendo, con aquella sonrisa sincera y cargada de ganas de seguir haciendo sonreír al otro de la que, el mundo fuera de las cocinas de Masterchef, no paraba de hablar.

—Bueno, y, dime, ¿cómo moría en tu sueño?—preguntó Iván de repente mientras cerraba el tupper, no quería arriesgarse a ensuciar algo, así que decidió reservar el resto para el desayuno.

La sonrisa del joven se desvaneció. No quería volver a recordar aquella pesadilla.

—No lo recuerdo, Iván— contestó agachando la cabeza. —No suelo recordar lo que sueño al despertar, la verdad—y así era pero, para su desgracia, aquel sueño terrible si se había quedado grabado en su memoria.

—Ya, a mí me pasa igual. Qué pena, tenía curiosidad.

—Pero seguro que era haciéndote el héroe—Andy dejó caer su espalda sobre la cama con una risilla, le encantaba meterse con el gallego casi tanto como le encantaba él. 

Iván lo miró alzando una ceja y lo imitó, tumbándose a su lado y girando la cabeza para mirarlo. 

—Vale, no recuerdas cómo morí, pero, ¿recuerdas cuándo?, ¿al principio o al final del sueño?

El joven encontró extraño que el gallego no hubiese protestado, ni contraatacado con alguna de sus tonterías a lo que acababa de decirle, pero la siguiente pregunta lo distrajo.

—Al final, fue al...—pillado. 

Andy giró la cabeza encontrándose con la sonrisa satisfecha del gallego. Había jugado bien sus cartas, nunca le había interesado saber cómo había muerto en su pesadilla, todo lo que quería saber era si el estado en el que lo había visto había sido causado por su pérdida ficticia. 

El joven bufó y puso los ojos en blanco antes de girar la cabeza y mirar hacia el techo para esquivar aquella sonrisilla triunfante. 

Iván le dio con el codo de forma juguetona.

—Anda, que no te gustó que me muriera, ¿eh?

—Iván, por favor, no seas crío, claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a gustarme?, tienes unas cosas...—protestó el joven sintiendo su corazón acelerado, aunque no estaba seguro si se debía al mal recuerdo, o al hecho de que Iván lo hubiese descubierto.

El gallego rio.

—No sé. A veces no sé si te gusto, o me odias—confesó, al parecer, sin querer, pues cuando Andy volteó la cabeza para mirarlo lo descubrió tragando saliva y abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

Al joven le costó no soltar una carcajada. Le gustaba cuando el gallego era un bocazas, y le gustaba el hecho de tener la situación justo donde la quería, y él ni siquiera tuvo que hacer demasiado, lo había hecho todo Iván, él solito. Podía esquivar fácilmente lo que Iván acababa de decir, y seguir con su vida hasta que se diera otra oportunidad. O podía esperar a ser capaz de contarle su sueño, pero eso supondría una confesión por su parte, y prefería que fuese Iván quien creyese estar dando el primer paso. O, también, podía ayudarlo a darlo en ese momento.

El cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago al imaginar la tercera opción lo hizo decidirse.

—¿Una cosa o la otra?, ¿no hay término medio?

—No. Contigo solo hay extremos.

—Lo mismo digo, Iván.

Se miraron a los ojos. El gallego lo miraba sorprendido y a la vez concentrado, intentando leer en Andy cómo debía proceder, pero este mantenía una expresión estoica a propósito. No se lo iba a poner tan fácil dejándose sonreír como un idiota, que era, exactamente, lo que sentía hacer en ese momento. 

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Andy.

Esta vez fue el turno del joven para mirar al otro con sorpresa. No esperaba escuchar una confesión tan clara, y mucho menos aquellas palabras, que chocaron contra él haciéndolo sentir propulsado hacia el espacio exterior.

—No me gustas, no te odio, me he enamorado de ti, ya está—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apretando los labios, de nuevo, como si estuviese dando una explicación a algo que había hecho mal. 

—Yo tampoco te odio, y tampoco me gustas. Solo extremos.

Andy dejó pasar unos segundos en los que vio una mezcla entre confusión y miedo en los ojos del gallego, antes de dejar escapar esa sonrisa que había estado escondiendo. 

Iván rio suavemente, aliviado y feliz pero, aún, con un atisbo de sorpresa en sus ojos. Así que el joven se vio en la obligación de terminar de aclararle la situación por si aún no la acababa de entender. Por lo que, sin más dilación, se acercó a él y, girando la cabeza en un ángulo adecuado, lo besó en los labios.

El gallego colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla del joven y apretó sus labios contra los de él antes de abrirlos suavemente. Se besaron despacio, descubriéndose el uno al otro hasta que Andy se retiró bruscamente.

—¡Anda!, te voy a pegar el resfriado…, esto no es como la gripe, puedes resfriarte otra vez…

—Los gallegos no nos resfriamos— respondió acercándose al joven para besarlo.

—¡Si has sido tú el que me lo ha pegado a mí!

—Mentira.

Andy resopló sonriendo sobre los labios de Iván y volvió a besarlo, incapaz de seguir resistiéndose.

  



	7. Notas

¡Hola!

En breve responderé, uno a uno, todos vuestros comentarios 🖤, pero quería hacer esta nota para responderos a una duda que casi todxs tenéis porque yo no lo he contado, ni explicado, bien en la historia. No voy a entrar en mucho detalle, solo voy a explicaros lo que pertenece al plot principal que es, POR LO MENOS, lo que tendría que haber dejado claro sí o sí, y no lo he hecho. Vuelvo a pedir perdón por haber dejado que me ganase la pereza y haber escrito algo con tan poco sentido. ¡Soy un desastrillo!

En fin, vamos con la aclaración:

Nada de lo que sucedió fue un sueño. Desde que Andy despierta en la historia, hasta que muere, todo sucede en el mundo real. Iván, Luna y Alberto son reales también, y viven todo lo narrado junto a Andy. Bueno, y Ana, pero como ya sabéis, la quité de en medio pronto para no tener que escribirla ~

Lo que sucede, y yo no he explicado bien en absoluto, es que el demonio (ó un demonio, eso sí os lo dejé a vuestra elección a conciencia) entra en el mundo de los humanos a través de las pesadillas de Andy. El Andy de la historia tiene muchos conflictos internos que afloran en pesadillas horribles por las noches, por eso no puede dormir y toma pastillas desde hace años. En algún momento, en una de esas horribles pesadillas, debió desear con toda su alma, que alguien lo sacase de la situación insoportable que estaba soñando y, fue entonces, cuando el diablo acudió en su ayuda.

Parto de la idea de que los demonios, se alimentan de "nuestros demonios", es decir, nuestros miedos, angustias, malos pensamientos, etc. Y eso es exactamente lo que el demonio hizo durante años, ir alimentándose de los demonios de Andy para hacerse más, y más fuerte, hasta que fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer lo que hizo: salvar a nuestro madrileño de sus pesadillas sacándolas de su cabeza, y enviándolas al mundo real (el pobre pensaba que así ayudaba..🙄).

Cada bichillo que aparecía, era alguno de los demonios de Andy. He comentado algunos, como los que tienen forma humana con cuerpos retorcidos, que son sus inseguridades, o el que parece un oso que es su ambición, pero los demás, os lo he dejado a vuestra imaginación por vago que soy. 

Una vez el demonio cumplió su parte del trato (a su manera), empezó su plan para cobrarse el precio que, en ningún momento habían acordado, pero...¡es el demonio! A ver quién se atreve a ponerle una queja...

El objetivo popular de los demonios es hacerse con las almas ajenas, ¿verdad? pues el demonio de esta historia no pretendía brillar por su originalidad y quería el alma de Andy, a su manera también. Para ello, se va alimentando de todos los sentimientos por los que guía al madrileño (por eso no mata a Iván antes, y cuando se separan los vuelve a juntar, y por eso deja vivos también a los Lunerto, taltal).

Se va haciendo cada vez más fuerte y apoderándose más del cuerpo de Andy. Lo primero que le quita es la voz, para copiarla, y luego le va robando la energía y la vida. 

Al final, la policía sólo ve a Andy (y a lo que queda del demonio, porque este ya se ha ido con el alma del madrileño a su sitio) porque este lo había arrastrado hasta afuera de la casa, pero no porque sólo estuviera él. Cuando la policía entrase vería el resto de la masacre.

El capítulo final, "Final alternativo", es solo eso, un final alternativo para que podáis escoger el que más os guste. Un regalito porque os tengo aprecio, y para que no me odiéis demasiado por ser malvado 🖤🙈. Pero la realidad es que la historia original es la del final trágico.

Y esto es todo. Siento que me he cargado mi propia historia por vago, y por eso he hecho esta nota. Espero que no me odiéis, prometo intentar no armar otro desastre en la próxima historia. Muchas gracias a todxs 🖤. Un abrazote, y que no os acose el demonio en vuestras pesadillas 😈.


End file.
